White Blank Page
by Arreis
Summary: Loki's punishment after The Avengers lands him on Earth with no magic. But he meets someone who can use magic & falls for her. But the Avengers haven't forgotten what he's done, & neither has Thanos. A new threat looms over the Nine realms & Loki might just have to team up with his enemies. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Moth To Flame

Loki had been wondering around New York city for days now. One or two; he couldn't remember. He decided he didn't much care either. He just wanted to keep walking until he fell off the edge of Midgard. If that was even possible. Still shackled, and still muzzled. With his mouth sewn shut painfully underneath. But that pain was miniscule compared to what he felt in his chest. He'd failed in his endeavors again. Those disappointed looks that Thor and Odin had given him back in Asgard were a burned image in the back of his mind. They left a black hole in his heart. But he'd never admit anything they said or did would affect him. No he blamed the pain in his chest to his fight with Thor on Stark tower. Well more specifically because of that dreadful green beast.

Regardless here he was banished. Forced to find a way to atone for his sins, and earn forgiveness from the Midgardians. That was not an option he was going to take. Even by some star crossed chance he decided to try; he could not speak to them. Least not directly. He discover shortly after he arrived he could still communicate telepathically. But that only frightened them. He knew he had his strength still, and his cloaking abilities. But Odin had stripped him of all other magic. So here he was; aimlessly wondering, in pain, and alone.

He knew that he was unwanted. Why would they even given him a chance to return? They should have just killed him in Asgard. Or left him to rot in S.H.I.E.L.D. The thoughts had probably crossed Odin's mind. But of course Thor probably pleaded against them. Well Loki was sure of one thing. He was not going to let them enjoy watching his punishment. He had cloaked himself from even Heimdall's gaze. He would wander until he fell.

Said wandering brought him upon Central Park. It was night, and it seemed to be quieter than the brightly light and bustling streets of the city. The walkways were lined with lights, as where the areas with benches. Few people where in the park, and it felt more peaceful to him. He knew nothing of the devices and buildings he had passed, but he knew of trees and grass. He made his way over to a pond. The water was still as the ground. Reflecting the city lights off it's surface. One women was there already. She sat with her feet on the bench, legs stretched out, back against the arm rest. Idly reading a book by the light of the overhanging lamp. He was within ten feet of her when she glanced up at him. Loki froze instinctively, and then remembered his invisibility and relaxed. And that was when she smiled directly at him.

Shock was evident from his eyes. She held the smile a moment longer, shook her head, and returned to her book. That ticked Loki off a bit. How dare this mortal find his punishment humorous! Then curiosity gleamed in his eyes. She had seen him. That was not possible. But they were the only ones in the area. So he decided he would try and talk to her. Drawing closer he noticed something else unusual. Just slightly from arms reach he saw a light around her. It was different from the street lamp. It seemed purer in it's white glow, but also very faded. This close she flicked her eyes back to him and then scoffed.

"_You dare to find my current predicament amusing mortal?" _Loki demanded in a menacing voice. Expecting fear to come across her face at the intrusion in her thoughts. But she surprised him again by laughing out. "Oh I dare to find it hysterical!"

Loki attempted to reply, but found he could not. She blocked him! That was unheard of. He could manipulate and speak to someone's mind from Asgard to Midgard. He shot her a withering glare, which only made her fit of laughter longer.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue Asgardian." Loki's head turned in a questioning manner.

"That's Asgardian chains and armor you idiot. Hence you've got to be from Asgard." She offered by way of explanation. He continued to stare at her.

"That muzzle hurt?" She asked closing her book. Loki closed his eyes, offering no response by way of facial expression. He opened them again when he heard her stand. He almost took a step back before she said. "No. Hold still." For some reason he decided to obey. Noting her piercing blue eyes. She stood just a head shorter than himself. Hair as black as the night sky, flowing down her back. She reached towards his face. He flinched instinctively. But unwavering she placed her hands on the muzzle. As her fingers touched the metal, light came forth. It encroached upon the metal, traveling across it. It dissolved into the air, like snow in the wind. He expected pain to come from the exposed stitches. But that mysterious light reached them too. He tensed when they started to dissolve, feeling the puncture holes in his lips. The sting faded as he felt the holes repair themselves. The women drew her hands back to her side.

Loki opened his now free mouth. "How. . . why?"

"How. Magic. Why. I'm not fond of communicating telepathically, you've got a tongue for a reason."

"Your not one of these Midgardian are you?"

She flashed him another smile. "No I'm not." With that she started to walk off. Loki reached out instantly for her arm. He had so many questions. The sudden movement, limited as it was with the chains still on his wrists, caused pain to shoot through his rib cage. He hissed in pain as he fell onto the bench; hunched over in evident pain. She turned back to him.

"Your injured as well huh?" Emerald eyes flashed to ice blue ones. Portraying more than just physical pain. She sighed as she knelt in front of him.

"Let me see what I can do." She reached for the chains, their fate the same as the muzzle.

"I have a healing stone in-"

"Save it for a real emergency." She interrupted him. He watched in wonder as she extended her hands toward him, closing her eyes. That strange light enveloped his chest. He could feel his bones mending, his bruises fading. After a moment she removed her hands, but had yet to open her eyes. "Do we have a name Asgardian?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I am Loki." He answered with none of the usual pride he announced himself with. He held his breath and looked at the women in front of him. With worry in his gaze. Waiting for the anger and disgust he expected from her. He felt he'd surely strike out at her if she did. And for once he couldn't decide if he wanted to. He didn't feel like himself right now. He felt nothing of the raging emotions he was used too. Adrift in a sea of unknown, without a direction to proceed. He needed time to ponder the past events.

She offered her hand to him, as if sensing his thoughts. Loki realized it was in a gesture to help her up. Once standing she finally opened her eyes to look down at him. The pale icy blue of her eyes a moment ago had vanished. They now possessed a new color. A golden orange that highlighted her black hair. They looked the color of the sun before it fell below the horizon. Loki could not tear his eyes away from hers. That almost living color of fire was captivating. He tried hard to find the name of the color, but found he could not.

"Saffron." Loki blinked from his thoughts for a moment at the sound of her voice.

"Yes." He replied confirming that was the name of the color he was searching for. She gave him a small smile.

"No that's my name."

"Oh." He felt foolish and the emotion caused a twitch of a smile to form on his lips. The first in what felt like a lifetime. It faltered in a moment as Saffron placed a hand to the side of her head, as if in pain. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine. I just haven't had to use magic in quite awhile. It's a bit draining."

"I informed you to use the healing stone in my possession." Loki scolded in that cool mocking tone. She removed her hand from the side of her face, glaring down at him.

"And I informed you to save it for a time you really needed it." She echoed his tone perfectly. A sudden realization struck him at the exchange.

"Why did you help me? " He demanded from her.

"Because you needed it." She replied simply. As if it was common courtesy to help someone who had nearly destroyed the city.

He stood up to his full height, towering over her. "Didn't you hear my name? Do you not know what I've done?"

"I heard you. I've seen what you've done. Hell the cities still cleaning up the mess. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk by with that kicked puppy dog look." Saffron pressed a finger against his chest, pushing him back. "You ungrateful idiot, most people say thank you instead of starting an inquisition."

Loki blinked at her for a few moments. Not expecting a response like that to a God. He then lifted her book from the bench. Bowing as he handed it to her. "My apologizes. Thank you Lady Saffron."

She snatched her book from him. "Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me; it's late." Loki straightened back up. He turned slightly as he gestured with his right arm for her to pass. A smile in his eyes as if he was up to something. Saffron ignored it as she walked by him, and started for her direction of home. She closed her eyes to quell anger at the realization of Loki following her. At the edge of the park she whirled around to face him. "What are you doing?"

A smile plastered his face. "I am following you obviously."

"Why?" His smile grew wider. Like a comedian about to give away the punch line. He drew forward to stand beside her.

"Because you referred to me as a "kicked puppy" and "ungrateful." A stray dog will follow a person home when they are nice to it. I am in debt to you for helping me, so I'm trying to find a way to return the favor. Want me to carry that book?" He pointed to it in her hands. Saffron took a step away from him.

"Oh no, your not coming home with me."

"Why not? You tend my wounds. But refuse me shelter." He said with a chuckle. Those golden-orange eyes narrowed, searching his face.

"You sly devil trying to manipulate my conscious. No. I can see the trouble you'd cause now."

"I am the God of Mischief." Loki said with a flare of his hand. Saffron gave a growl of frustration as she turned away from him.

"My weekend has been shot." She mumbled as she started walking again, not looking back to see his smile of triumph. Loki followed her into the vibrant city. Like a moth drawn to a flame.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Another Realm

"So Lady Saffron. What realm are we from; Asgard?" Loki asked after they started walking the streets. She laughed at his question.

"Oh no. I'm not from Asgard." She answered as she moved her hair from behind her ears. Revealing them to be pointed at the tips. Loki stared at them for a moment, trying to recall the being.

"You are an Elf." Loki made the statement with no emotion. He tried to remember any information he could on them. But found he could not. Very little was known of the species, they mostly kept to themselves. Especially if it involved an Asgardian. They despised them. "Alfheim or Svartalfaheim?" He asked. The answer would determine if she was a Light or Dark Elf.

She frowned as she moved her raven hair back over her ears. "Not important."

It was extremely important. The Dark Elves were like the Chitauri; but more crafty. While the Light Elves kept peace. Both races where advanced in magic and technology. The Light Elves from Alfheim explored the Nine Worlds with ease before Asgardians even pondered the notion. Loki remember Odin telling him something about one of their rulers and the Bifrost. It was a gift, a treaty. But something had gone wrong between the ruler and Borr; Odin's father. After that they kept to their respective worlds.

"If you make me guess I will have to say Alfheim for the display of magic earlier. Am I correct?" Saffron shrugged her shoulders. Loki became agitated. "Is your birthplace not important to you?"

"Not when my home is on Midgard now. I do not have the magic to get back." There was ice to her voice. Anger at the words that left her mouth. She stopped in front of one of the tall buildings.

"Then why waste your magic on me?" Loki asked shocked. She shook her head, like a parent failing to teach a child right and wrong.

"That little bit would not have made a difference." She said, as she blinked her eyes. The color switched back to pale blue.

"Why do you change your eye color?"

Saffron shot a look to the sky, obviously annoyed. "Because my true eye color does not exist on this planet. I can get away with the ears as some cult loving thing. But the eyes people can not accept."

"They are fools then." Loki snarled in the direction of the people on the sidewalk.

"Anything other than Midgardian and he loves them." She mumbled as she walked toward the revolving doors of the building. Loki took one last glance around the city. He knew that time passed differently here. The streets were clear of rubble. But many of the buildings had large chucks taken out of them and tarps covering construction. He frowned at the mess he'd made for nothing. Shrugging it off, he followed Saffron into the building.

The pair entered the lobby. Loki glanced around at the marble floor, the fake plants, his eyes falling to the only human in the room. A portly man wearing all blue. He had a shiny piece of metal just around his heart area. White hair could be seen protruding from the matching blue cap he wore. At the sound of the revolving doors he placed the newspaper he had been reading on his desk. Standing to look over the counter at them. Well just Saffron, Loki was still cloaked.

"Hey Doc! Haven't seen you since Wednesday; how've you been?" The man seemed delighted to see Saffron. She matched his enthusiastic smile.

"I've been good. Just busy is all. Thank you for asking Charles."

"Ah that place has got you working to hard. You should take some time off." Charles said with a wave of his hand.

"I have the weekend off. Is that not good enough?" Saffron answered as she made her way over to the elevator. Loki a step behind. The guard shook his head laughing.

"I'm talking about a vacation Doc. Beaches and tequila kind of thing." Saffron stepped into the elevator with Loki at her side. He mouthed the word "Doc" questioningly at her. Noticing it in their conversation twice now. She kept her eyes on the guard.

"Isn't that your dream vacation?" Charles laughed waving her off as the doors closed.

"Why did he refer to you as Doc?" Loki asked aloud.

"Because that is my profession here on Midgard. I am a doctor." Saffron answered watching the numbers count up. Loki looked disgusted at her answer.

"You dare to help these mortals?" The saffron color returned to her eyes as she turned to him with a glare.

"I helped you. Who just got defeated by 'these' mortals. Don't you dare start up on 'I'm above them.' Because let me clarify right now. That man out there - " She pointed in the direction the guard would be in if they were on the 1st floor. "Has more heart, more compassion, understanding, and is more humble than you could even begin to comprehend. In his sixty years he has more knowledge than what you've accomplished with your immortality."

Loki had a sharp comment in his repertoire, he truly did. But again he was caught off guard by those eyes. He knew he'd struck a cord. And at the risk of being left alone again; he swallowed that comment. "I doubt I am immortal."

Saffron scoffed at the comment. But seemed satisfied at winning the argument. They stepped out of the elevator and into a hallway. She went left passed door after door with numbers and letters on them. She came to a stop at the one at the very end of the hallway. 7A was in black on the wooden door. She unlocked the door going in first. She left it open for Loki to follow. The floor was tile, with rugs along the walkways and under some pieces of furniture. The living room was all leather furniture. One couch and a chair where placed behind a glass table. Bookshelves lined the walls. Loki's eyes were all over the books.

"Guest bedroom is that way." Saffron said pointing to a small hallway that curved to the left. "Restroom is across from it." She made her way to the door across the room on the right. Loki turned his head toward her.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Make yourself at home." She causally threw out the courtesy as she closed her bedroom door. Loki's eyes glinted and a mischievous smile formed on his face. That was something you _**did not** _say to the God of Mischief.

**A/N: **I have been Loki'd. No I'm not fighting it to hard. I've ended up watching The Avengers 3 times in the theaters now. Love it! Anyway I enjoy Loki/OC fics & thought I'd take a crack at it. Summary says it all. This will probably end up being more adventure/action/romance/hurt/comfort than anything. But you know, I can only put in 2 genres. Gonna try & add some humor in here as well. I'm going to play with mythology. So if I get it wrong, be a bit lineate, this is for entertainment only.

~Sierra


	3. Chapter 3: Clean Up On All Aisles

Saffron cracked her eyes open as she felt sunlight fill her room. She stretched her stiff muscles as she sat up. Looking out her window at the buildings. It felt good not being woken by an alarm clock or a nurse. Her first weekend off in quite some time. Undoubtedly because of that Chitauri army. So many wounded had come in; it was like one continuous surgery after another. It probably didn't help her exhaustion any when she used some of her magic on the patients. No one the wiser, pegging it to a miracle. She smirked at the many forms humans used to explain magic. Wait Chitauri. The events of last night came flooding back to her. She'd left Loki who had just about destroyed New York City; in her living room. Shit.

Saffron scrambled from her bed in a flurry of covers. She quickly removed her dark blue scrubs. Adorning a simple pair of jeans and a grey v-neck shirt. She rushed out of the room. "No.." She whispered as she took in the state of the apartment. Her medical journals lay scattered on the floor tossed. He books on magic; missing. The TV was on, programmed to some Spanish channel.

She walked slowly into the kitchen. This had to be ground zero for Loki's mayhem. A carton of eggs were open on the counter, the eggs cracked open. A bag of flour had a hole in it as it sat atop it's own mound of flour. The stove top was on, water boiled in a pan. As well as the spatula Loki had left in the pot. The rubber that had melted off rose and dropped in the bubbles. Saffron rushed to shut it off. She smelled burnt plastic. Opening the oven she found frozen dinners dripping off the racks. Still in their box, most of the cardboard had burned off by now. She turned that off as well, grateful for it not catching on fire.

She then turned to the garbage can, that was now full. Loki had eaten just about everything in her fridge and pantry. She glared in the direction of his room as she snatched the empty mini wheat thins box. She stormed into his room without a knock. Loki sat cross-legged on the bed, one of her books in his lap. He had removed his armor. Wearing just the tunic underneath. He glanced up at her intrusion. "Problem Lady Saffron?"

"You ate my mini wheat thins." She whined at him like a child.

He went back to reading. "I did. I needed sustenance."

Saffron threw the box at him, it connected with his shoulder bouncing off harmlessly. "Did you see the mess you made?"

Loki looked at his shoulder before facing her. "Have your servants not cleaned it up already?"

She threw her hands up. "Loki I do not have servants."

His eyes widened. "Why not?"

"You don't do that on Midgard. I'm not royalty."

He scoffed as he closed the book. "You should be. Show them a touch of your powers and make them bow down to you."

Saffron shook her head as she walked out of the room. Mumbling 'unbelievable.' Loki frowned at her reaction and followed her out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course you did! You can't just go around thinking you can rule people just because they are physically weaker than you or don't have magic." Loki sniffed at the comment as he poked at the TV.

"What is this annoying language? It is fast."

Saffron put a hand over her eyes. "Spanish. A Midgard dialect."

"Does this box show present happenings?"

"It can. Most of what you find on there are previously recorded movies and shows." Saffron's patience was wearing thin on the questions. Loki nodded his head like he understood what she said. She decided to ask a few of her own. "Why did you toss my medical journals to the floor?"

"Because they are a waste of space. I do not care for knowledge of the human anatomy."

"This isn't your apartment." An awkward silence lapsed between them. Broken when Saffron asked another question.

"Do you know how to use an oven?"

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, shaking his head. "What is that?"

Saffron pointed to the oven. "If you don't know how to use it don't touch it then. You could have burned the building down."

"I was merely trying to figure out it's workings." Loki countered.

"And why did you have to crack open every egg?" Saffron demanded; waving at the carton left on the counter. Loki squared his shoulders.

"I wondered what beast you were hatching in that cold box." She covered her face with her hands, breathing heavily.

"Oh Loki." She mumbled into her hands. "Do you know what this _means_?"

He cocked his head, waiting until she removed her hands. Before he said. "I do not."

"It means I have to go to the store on a Saturday morning." She groaned, turning toward the sofa. She scooped up her purse and a set of keys.

"What is wrong with that?" He asked innocently. Something about his tone snapped Saffron's patience. She stormed back up to face him.

"Loki. If you ask me **one more **question today. I will return you the way I found you." Loki made a mental note of the time span. He could use this to his advantage if something else caught his eye. He realized the threat probably would not become reality. But on the off chance it did; he decided to follow her request.

"Fine. But I wish to accompany you to the market for supplies."

"No."

"Then I shall just go back to figuring out that 'oven' as you call it." As soon as the words left his mouth Saffron grabbed him by the wrist; dragging him out of the apartment.

"Let's go. You need clothes anyway."

ooOOoo

"Take this." Saffron said tiredly as she handed Loki a credit card. "And go in there and buy some new clothes. You can't walk around in Asgardian ones anymore." Loki looked up at the building that read Nordstrom. He scrunched his face up at it; doubting he would like the Midgardian clothes. As if sensing his thoughts Saffron continued. "You'll like it don't make a face. I'll be across the street in the grocery store. Don't kill anyone."

She turned away seemingly satisfied as Loki made his appearance visible to the humans, striding through the doors of Nordstrom. Should she trust him by himself? Probably not. But if he killed anyone, she'd make sure he'd regret it. Saffron shrugged off the feeling something bad was going to happen as she made her way into the store.

Remembering all the things she needed to replace took some time. It must have been over an hour and she was still strolling the aisles with a full cart. Spaghetti; that's what she wanted to make tonight. She headed toward the sauce aisle. As she was deciding the type to get she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Loki arms spread in an obvious posture of 'how do I look?'

Saffron's eyes widened, her mouth opened a fraction. Loki was in a black suit, the jacket was unbuttoned. The light blue scarf adding a splash of color, to the white dress shirt underneath. She didn't realize that the color was an exact match to her eyes. Armani most likely. Well it was good she was a doctor who could afford it. She remembered watching the news feed of him in Germany. He had worn a mostly green scarf then. But this suited him just as well. She noticed him staring at her expectantly. She probably looked like a fool staring for so long.

"You really like scarves don't you?" Saffron asked as she absently grabbed one of the spaghetti sauces, tossing it into the cart.

"I find them appealing."

"Well that's good. Told you you'd find something. I hope you got more causal attire."

Loki nodded. "I did." He picked up his Nordstrom bags from the floor, placing them in the cart. He walked up to the shelf Saffron had just taken a can from. He ran a hand over the perforated backing. Wondering where the logic was in adding holes to a support structure, it made it look so unsteady.

"They remind me of dominos." Saffron voiced as she leaned against the cart. Loki turned back to her with eyebrows raised questioningly. No questions aloud, she'd almost forgot. So she continued with that little provocation. "There these little oblong shapes that you stack up in a row. Then you knock them down." She shrugged. "It can be amusing."

Loki gave a small smirk as he turned back to the shelf. Placing both hands on the back panel he pushed with all his strength. It gave a loud creak as it began to topple in slow motion. The top of the shelf knocking the second into the middle, sending it into the next, and so on. Screams rose as people scrambled from the rows, alerted by the loud noise. As the shelves settled, so did the people. It didn't sound like anyone was trapped. Loki turned back to look at Saffron, shock was evident on her face. But it was slowly replaced by a smile. She covered her hands over her mouth to stop a laugh.

An employee came barreling down their aisle at that moment. Loki cloaked himself instinctively. She shot him an annoyed look at leaving her to face the man. A skinny old prune with pure rage on his face. Dust must have fallen from the top of the shelves on him, because he was covered in it. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He screamed at Saffron. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing that I'm aware of."

"Why'd you do that?" He pointed to the toppled shelves.

"I did not do that." Saffron turned her gaze to where Loki was standing. She ran a hand through her hair, not noticing she had shown her ears. The man's eyes widened; and the next thing Saffron knew she was pressed painfully against the standing shelf behind her. The man's hands around her throat, as he raised her inches from the ground.

"You little freak! You disgusting lying punk. Do you know you could have killed somebody?" He spat out. Saffron couldn't reply, she couldn't breathe. Shocked helpless she didn't even try to pry his arms from her throat. She saw a blur of black next to the man. She slumped to the floor as Loki ripped the man's arms off her. Looking more enraged than the man he flung him halfway down the aisle. The man rolled onto his side looking around wildly. With a snarl on his face Loki grabbed a can of sauce off the floor. Opening it as he walked to stand above the man. In one fluid movement he dumped all the contents onto the startled man. Who screamed at the assault. It was then that Loki made himself visible again. He crouched next to the shocked man.

"Don't you ever touch her you filthy human. Or the next time this will be your blood covering your body." Venom dripped from every syllable as Loki glared at the man. He gapped up like a goldfish at Loki. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness. Loki sneered at his weakness. He stood and walked back over to Saffron; still on the floor. He helped her up, keeping a hand on her shoulder for support incase she was unsteady.

Loki did not expect the fit of laughter Saffron burst into. He looked at her shocked, forgetting what he agreed too. "What are you laughing at?"

He listened closely through her laughter. "Dominos!…And his face…you dumped…spaghetti sauce on him!"

Loki had to smile at her laughter, and soon he was joining her. He realized at that moment he enjoyed that laugh. It was light and contagious. Something he wouldn't mind hearing again. She removed his hand from her shoulder, smiling. "Come on. Let's see if we can't check out before the police show up."

ooOOoo

"Sir I think you should see this." Jarvis' voice broke through Tony's concentration.

"Not now Jarvis." He mumbled as he fumbled with a part to his Iron Man suit.

"But sir; it has to do with Loki." Tony sighed as he threw the part onto the workshop counter. Lazily he strode over to his computer.

"Alright. Show me." Video surveillance from a grocery store appeared on the screen. Tony's face went from annoyed to shocked as the video unfolded. "Jarvis call everyone to the tower."

ooOOoo

**A/N:** So I hope you all like this chp. I'm really happy with it! & yep where getting to the Avengers. Also I forgot to mention the title of the story comes from the Mumford & Sons song; if you were wondering. Thanks for the fav/alerts/reviews. I hope I can keep it interesting!

~Sierra


	4. Chapter 4: Avengers Assemble

"I'm just saying I don't condone what you did back there. But it was amusing." Saffron smiled at Loki as she handed him some of the bags. They made their way from the car toward the apartment. Entering the revolving doors Loki noticed something off.

"Where's Charles?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Probably at home. He doesn't live behind that counter you know." Saffron replied as she entered the elevator.

"You must be disappointed, he was like a happy puppy seeing his master home yesterday."

Saffron rolled her eyes at his teasing. "Your more of a pet than he is."

The pair exited the elevator, making their way to the apartment. As soon as Saffron entered she gave a growl of frustration. Forgetting completely the mess left behind when they left this morning. She gave a resigned sigh. Snapping her fingers, the apartment righted itself. All was back in order as if Loki had never been here. She placed her bags on the now pristine kitchen counter, Loki followed suit. "Now if I find a mess like that when I wake up tomorrow you will be cleaning it up by hand. Got it?"

Loki leaned against the counter facing Saffron. "You wouldn't force me." He claimed with confidence.

"Try me." She shot back. He smirked at the exchange.

A half hour later found Loki sitting at the kitchen counter watching Saffron cook. Hands on either side of his face in an obvious pout. She'd barred him from helping after he burned the garlic bread to a crisp. He blamed the oven. Either way she'd shooed him to the bar stool. 15 minutes after the incident she produced a plate of garlic bread slices. Sliding them in front of Loki she added pasta to the boiling water. They smelled intoxicating, and blackened free. He grabbed one off the plate, biting into the crunchy bread.

"This is delicious!" He praised. Forgetting his manners by talking with food in his mouth. But he continued on. "Is this something from Alfheim?"

The question caused Saffron to laugh again. She stirred sauce in with the meat, not bothering to turn around. "No. This comes from Midgard. And if you throw that plate down I will not make you anymore. I know your Asgardian manners. 'Another' will not happen if you smash things."

Loki had to admit the colloquial way of showing respect for a dish did seem a bit barbaric in this setting. "How do you know of so many Asgardian ways? I was made to believe Elves did not like us."

Saffron was facing him now, at the sink. Draining out the pasta, she glanced up at him. "I wouldn't know if they do or don't. Been gone for quite awhile." The conversation stopped there as dinner was served. Loki had to surrender to enjoying the Midgardian food. He suspected he probably wouldn't have liked it if Saffron hadn't made it.

"So what's your plan?" Saffron asked as she cleared the plates from the bar. She headed to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Plan?" Loki echoed confused.

"To get back to Asgard."

Loki frowned at the clarification. "I do not wish to go back. They do not want me."

"Don't lie to me Loki. I can see right through that silver tongue."

He sighed heavily, caught. "I have to join the Avengers and make amends before passage back is granted."

"Any chance your going to give that a shot?" Saffron asked hopefully.

"Never."

ooOOoo

"Okay what's this big emergency Stark?" Clint asked as he and Natasha walked in holding hands. "We had dinner plans you know." The pair exited the elevator coming to stand at the bar everyone was gathered around. Everyone being Bruce, Steve, and Tony. Tony must still have trust issues with Fury because he obviously wasn't invited.

"Chill killer. This is worth it I promise." Tony slid two glasses of scotch to the assassins. He then turned to the holographic projection coming from his computer. With a few sweeps of his hand he pulled up a video. The group watched silently as Loki in normal clothes, approached a women with jet black hair. They talked for a moment before he toppled the store shelves. The feed shook from the movement, and dust made the video grainy. He disappeared when an employee came at them.

"Typical." Clint mumbled.

Tony held up a finger. "Wait for it." The employee obviously blamed the women. Whatever she said must have enraged him because he pinned her against the standing shelf. Steve flinched at his handling of a women. Then mysteriously the man was torn from her and sent flying. A can floated to the man, opened itself, and was dumped all over him. Loki made himself visible. He said something to the man who passed out. The Avengers all had their mouths opened in clear shock as they watched Loki help the women up and laugh with her.

"Wait…did he just help her?" Steve asked pointing to the screen.

"What the hell is he doing here anyway? I thought Thor sent him home for punishment." Clint hissed, clenching his fists.

"It looks like he likes her. But she's human." Natasha trailed off.

"That's what I noticed. Whoever she is she's got some weird tastes." Tony added. He enhanced the portion of the video where she ran a hand through her hair. "Look at those pointed ears! It's seamless from this angle, I can't see any scars. She must have had a very good doctor."

"Are you saying people can have their ears surgically altered?" Steve asked in disbelief. The group looked at him weird, forgetting the out of time soldier. Bruce answered.

"Some youths today find it cool to alter their looks. Fangs for teeth, piercings on the body or face, pointed ears, enhancements.."

"Her ears are not the product of plastic surgery Dr. Banner. I can assure you they are real." The group turned around at the new voice. Nick Fury and Maria Hill stood at the elevator doors.

"You knew about this sir?" Clint asked with a hint of anger.

"We got the same alert as Mr. Stark did. But I see you all intended to handle this by yourself."

Tony flashed him a smile. "Sorry. Jarvis sent out the invites, not me."

He earned a glare from Agent Hill. "This is not a party Stark." She reprimanded him.

"It looks like Loki's not taking too much seriously." Steve defended Tony. Agent Fury sighed before addressing them.

"Thor warned me he might be sent here."

"For what round two?" Natasha spoke up.

"To make up for what he's done. Thor thought his father might send him down here to well join us." The Avengers all looked disgusted at the thought.

"I sure as hell didn't get a knock on my door from Loki saying he's going to sweep up glass." Tony said as he downed his drink.

"He's obviously not following orders. He must be planning something with this women." Steve pondered aloud.

"Or she could be under his control." Bruce added in. Fury shook his head.

"I was assured he would be sent here without his powers. But I know she has magical powers." He nodded to the screen.

"What is she another psycho your letting run around the city?" Tony demanded.

"Believe or not Mr. Stark she's good. Dr. Saffron Lacy. She's a surgeon at a hospital. We don't know where she's from, or why she's here. But we have an agreement she's upheld throughout the years."

"Dazzle us." Tony threw his hands out; earning a disapproving look from both Fury and Hill.

"Dr. Lacy may reside on Earth under the condition no one is to know of her powers. She must live a normal life. And we are not to ask her help on other worldly matters." Hill stated.

"And this other worldly being just agreed to this?" Steve asked.

"She until recently had a handler that checked in on her. She was good friends with him; she didn't like me though. When we first met she threw me off a building." This earned smirks from the Avengers as they pictured Fury being sent flying. "Obviously she changed her mind and put me back on solid ground. She even surrendered her weapon to the handler."

"Who was her handler?" Bruce asked.

"Agent Coulson." The name hung in the silent air. Emotions were palpable in the air as the group remembered their fallen comrade. It wasn't a stretch to picture him making friends with this women. The man could do miracles in his own little way.

"She know that Loki killed him?" Clint questioned, glaring at Fury.

"We don't think so."

"Then allow me to go burst his happy little bubble with her." Clint made his way to the elevator, but Fury refused to let him pass.

"I'm not going to hastily break my agreement with her. She could wipe you out with a snap of her fingers. When she first came here I opted to have her locked up for testing because of the danger she posed." Steve and Bruce flinched at the thought. "However Agent Coulson saw something I didn't and convinced me to let her go free. And so far she hasn't broken one law, in fact she saves people everyday."

"Loki could find a way to corrupt her." Clint hissed at him.

"I doubt it. She can be very stubborn." Fury stared him down.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Natasha asked; leading Clint away from the elevator.

"We keep a close eye on them. Get close to Dr. Lacy and find out the connection between them."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Bruce threw out. Tony smiled as a thought struck him.

"Is there a Doctor in the house?"

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Yeah I know Banner isn't a medical doctor. I have a way around that coming up. Thanks for the all the favs/alerts/reviews everyone! They bring a smile to my face.

~Sierra


	5. Chapter 5: On Call

"_I am a physicist. Not a medical doctor_." Bruce whispered into his ear piece as he made his way down the hospital hallways. S.H.I.E.L.D had set him up with a job interview as their new X-ray technician. At the request of one Tony Stark. Who said quote "It's has to do with radiation! You'll learn it in a day."

Actually he spent the whole night reading up on anything he could find on X-ray machines. He hoped he had it down well enough to not jeopardize any lives. Finding himself walking the hallways of Bellevue Hospital where Dr. Lacy worked. Apparently she wasn't supposed to be in until tomorrow.

"_Look this is a position that works closely with Saffron_." Natasha tried to comfort him. What she said was true. Surgeons needed to know what was broken as the patient came in, they were bound to collide with one another on more than one occasion.

"_This is an extremely stressful situation_." Bruce hinted at his other form. If he lost control it would mean endangering people who couldn't run or fight. But he was the only one for the job. He shouldn't be recognized as an Avenger. And while he was no X-ray technician, he could probably get the hang of it soon enough.

"_You'll keep it together man. We're right here_." Clint urged him on. Bruce headed for the nurses' station. He came upon a young red headed women. She smiled up at him brightly from the desk; as if she'd known him all her life.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Banner." Bruce voiced with as much confidence as he had in himself. Which was none. The women rose from the spot rushing from around the counter. She latched onto his arm dragging him along as she spoke.

"Glad you could make. If you'll just follow me this way." Bruce really didn't have a choice. "We'll start the interview in the X-ray room. Got to see what you know!"

Bruce was shocked at the close contact. But he kept himself together. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The young women stopped cold. Her brown eyes locked onto him with a smile. "Nadia. I mostly work in the operating room under Dr. Lacy. How could I forget to introduce myself?" She laughed it off and dragged Bruce down the hallway.

ooOOoo

Saffron groaned as she heard her phone ringing. 7 am on Sunday morning was not her ideal awakening time. She rose from the bed, making her way out of her bedroom. She'd left her phone in her purse, on the kitchen counter. She attempted to straighten her hair, to no avail. As she walked in the kitchen she found Loki holding her purse in the air. Apparently it had woken him up as well. She held back a laugh as she watched him turn the purse over and over, a puzzled look on his face.

"Quiet you screeching beast. You shall wake Lady Saffron."

"To late." She said snatching the bag from him. She dug out her phone and promptly answered it. "Lacy."

Loki leaned closer to the phone as he heard a tiny voice coming from it. Saffron didn't say a word to it for a long moment. But her face became serious at whatever was being said. "Alright. I'm on my way." She tossed the phone back into the purse. "So much for a weekend." She sighed.

"Something has happened?"

"Yeah. I've got to get to the hospital. Three car crash victims." Saffron responded over her shoulder as she ran back into her room to change into her scrubs. Loki headed back to his room; quickly changing into a simple white shirt and grey jacket over blue jeans. What apparently was classified as 'casual.' He was standing at the door waiting on Saffron as she came from her room.

"What are you dressed for?" She questioned; tying her hair in a bun.

"I want to see what it is you do." He answered, marveling at the rarely seen pointed ears. He had an urge to touch them, but restrained himself.

"I cut people open and save their lives. It's not pleasant to watch." She revealed grabbing her keys.

"It might be." Loki countered with a sly smile. He ran after her as she took off for her car.

ooOOoo

"I think you should slow this machine." Loki advised as he clutched the dashboard. Saffron was swerving around other cars as if they were standing still. She laughed at the worried look on his face as she nearly avoided another car.

"Oh no. The Chief Surgeon here has to get to the Level I Trauma Center immediately."

"I would prefer if we arrived there alive." Loki whispered. He tried to calm his nerves. He didn't fear Saffron's control over the machine. He feared one of the other machines jumping out in front of them.

"We will." Her face became very serious suddenly. "You have to promise me something Loki."

"Ask."

"Keep yourself cloaked while we're in here. Under no circumstances do you become visible in the hospital." The car slowed down as they came up to the large building. Saffron was pulling into a parking spot.

"Why should I have to hide?" Loki exited the car, walking swiftly beside Saffron. She shot him a withered look.

"Because you put half the people in here."

ooOOoo

So far Bruce felt he was doing well. Nadia seemed to approve of his knowledge. She had tested him with multiple X-rays to see if he could spot the problems. This didn't seem like a bad job after all. But it got a lot worse when three gurneys burst into the room. An adult female and two teenage boys were pushed into the room. The women was unconscious and covered in blood; her chest looked in the worst shape. One of the boys struggled under his restraints. He had a head wound that was still bleeding. His arm was bent back at the elbow in a grotesque angle. The other boy lay motionless, glass littered his body with holes.

"Looks like your on the clock." Nadia mumbled to him before she rushed over to the patients. "What have we got?" She asked the EMTs. She checked each ones pulse, and shined a light in their eyes as the men answered her.

"Car crash. The two boys were thrown from the vehicle. The mother smashed into the steering wheel."

"So we're looking at a concussion and broken arm for him." Nadia nodded toward the boy who had been fighting earlier. He had since stilled as the nurse started general anesthesia on all of them. "Severe puncture wounds on this one." She'd begun cutting away the younger boy's clothes. Careful around the glass edges. "And a possible sternal fracture on the mom. Did anyone call Dr. Lacy? Dr. Myers can't handle that type of surgery."

One of the EMTs nodded. "She's on her way." They rushed from the room. Leaving a frozen Bruce and nurse Nadia alone with the unconscious patients.

"Come on Doctor. Help me get her on the table so we can take those scans."

"What?" Bruce asked still frozen in place. He smelled blood in the air; the urgency of the situation was evident. But he couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but the three bruised and blooded bodies in the room. Nadia ran over and yanked him from the spot, effectively snapping him back to reality. She calmly instructed him on how to handle each patient. On the last set of scans with the younger boy she added a new set of instructions.

"When you get those scans developed scrub up and deliver them to the operating room ASAP." Other nurses had come in wheeling the patients out as they readied them for surgery.

"I-I can't do that." Bruce responded, taking off his glasses and cleaning them in a nervous habit. He was thoroughly exhausted from the turn of events. He wouldn't dare walk into an operating room, that was probably the worse place to go hulk.

"You have to. Dr. Lacy and Dr. Myers need those scans."

"I've never been in an operating room." Bruce whined back. Nadia looked at him shocked. He might have just blown his cover completely. He couldn't think of a way to recover the situation.

"_You've only worked in a clinic_." Clint and Natasha hissed in his ear.

"I've only worked in a clinic." Bruce repeated. The lie must have worked because Nadia gave him a warm, understanding smile.

"It's okay to be nervous. You'll be fine." With that she rushed after the patients.

"_This is a bad idea_." Bruce whispered to the two assassins listening in.

"_We've got a bigger problem. Loki's with Saffron." _Natasha answered. Bruce could just picture Clint going for his bow as he left their hiding spot across the street. Clint hadn't forgotten his hatred for the God of Chaos, and he would take the shot if he saw Loki.

ooOOoo

**A/N:**Neutral/Love/Hate it guys? Let me know! Anything you want to see happen? I might write it in for the next chapter. Also if I made any mistakes with Banner's character I apologize. I've only seen bits and pieces of the Hulk movies. So I'm solely going off The Avengers.

~Sierra


	6. Chapter 6: Collide

"I'm serious Loki. Under no circumstances do you reveal yourself." Saffron repeated as they walked into the hospital. She was relieved to find he cloaked himself before making it past the door. She could of course still see him; but then again she wasn't human.

"You have my word." If he had said it to anyone else, Loki would be lying. But he shocked himself by how readily he did as she wished. He actually just wanted to be near her. No tricks, and no lies. He couldn't figure out why. Respect; or curiosity perhaps? Those choices crossed his mind as he tried to avoid a more daunting one that frightened him to the core.

Feelings for any being was something Loki tried to avoid. He'd been betrayed and broken by those he thought of as family. He didn't want to trust anyone else. He didn't want to be close to anyone. But here he was. Walking the halls of a Midgardian healing place. He'd eaten Midgardian food, worn their clothes, and enjoyed it. All because of the Elf beside him. She'd taken him in like it was common practice. Her actions were unexplainable; as were his.

"I've got to call Nadia." Saffron voiced as she stopped at a large slightly rounded desk. It read Nurse's station from a sign hanging off the ceiling. Loki snapped back into reality. He scrunched up his face at the sterile smell of the hospital. The place was overlay bland and white. Nothing like the pretty healing rooms on Asgard.

"Who is Nadia?"

Saffron picked up the phone dialing. "My energetic nurse."

ooOOoo

Natasha was ready to leave her surveillance spot to stop Clint. But Bruce had another idea. "_Maybe we should call Stark_."

"_I can handle Agent Barton_."

"_I didn't say you couldn't. However we need someone to keep on eye on things_." Bruce replied slowly, holding his patience. Tony's plan would go to hell in a hand basket if Clint found Loki. Or worse if Bruce did. He could feel the Hulk itching to throw-down the god once more.

Bruce headed out of the X-ray room, scans in hand. He didn't get far down the hall before the red-headed nurse came running around the corner. She barely managed to stop in front of him.

"Did you get the scans done?" Nadia wasn't out of breath or even breaking a sweat.

"I was just coming to delivery them."

"Excellent! Saffron's here, you've got to meet her." Bruce was going to protest when Nadia snatched the scans out of his hands. She took his now empty hand in her own; and just like earlier, rushed him to the elevator.

ooOOoo

"Hey Saffron meet the new fresh meat!" Nadia exclaimed as she ran down the hallway; dragging a man by the hand. Saffron glanced up from the Nurse's station, wondering if she should move away from the oncoming red-head. Opting to stand her ground, she turned to face the pair as they came skidding to a stop before her. The man was panting and looked thoroughly embarrassed. While Nadia kept her energetic smile. She looked she could go a couple more rounds down the hallway. The man looked to be in his late thirties, early forties with short black hair. He glanced around like he was expecting something to jump out at him. Saffron didn't see Loki tense behind her as he recognized Bruce.

"Th-that wasn't necessary." The man whispered to Nadia. Saffron burst into a smile.

"Nonsense! It made for a great first impression. Saffron Lacy." She said extending her hand. The man took it with his own.

"Banner. Bruce Banner." Saffron glanced down at their joined hands and gasped. She saw his hand to be larger than a humans; and green. Completely green with bulging muscles. Bruce noticed her eyes had changed from blue to a liquid fire-orange. He broke their contact. "Are you alright?"

Saffron blinked and her eye color was normal again. She shook her head and smiled back up at him. "Yeah, I must be tired is all." Nadia lightly elbowed her in the shoulder.

"You had a whole day off! You shouldn't be tired." Loki sidestepped to stand beside Saffron, a watchful glare on Bruce. She noticed he was tense, ram-rod straight like this man was a threat. He looked harmless enough. But she sensed she should at least get Nadia out of the way.

"Oh you know me. Found myself a handful on my weekend off. You can head up to the operating room. I'll be right there." Nadia gave Saffron a questioning look for a long moment. She glanced at Bruce receiving a light smile. Nodding she headed for the elevator.

"Can we step outside for a moment Dr. Lacy? I need some fresh air." Bruce interlocked with Saffron's elbow, steering her to the hospitals' rear exit. She saw Loki reach for him.

"_Don't. Not here_." She spoke to him telepathically. Loki dropped his arms, falling behind them.

"_He is dangerous_." He warned; Saffron ignored him.

"So Bruce have you practiced anywhere interesting?" Saffron flashed him a smile. She failed to notice his breathing had increased, and he'd begun to sweat.

"Uh I was in India helping out for a year." Bruce unbuttoned the top of his collared shirt. Suddenly his clothes felt too tight. He knew Loki was around somewhere; and the Hulk was fighting to break free at the thought.

"Oh like Doctors Without Borders. I've always wanted to do something like that." They made it to the parking lot. Bruce's arm tightened against Saffron's as he doubled over. He'd hoped he'd make it farther than the exit. "What's wrong?" She asked pulled into a crouch next to him.

"_Get away from him_." Loki tugged on her free arm. She shrugged him off.

"_He's in pain. No." _

"Where is he?" Bruce choked out. His voice had a deep echo to it, he's skin a tint of green. Saffron stared at the beginnings of the creature she had seen at their first touch. His grip on her was becoming painful.

"Who?"

"Loki!" He roared to the sky; all trance of Bruce's voice gone. It was primal and ruff.

"Right here." Loki revealed himself as he threw a punch at the half transformed Hulk. He pulled Saffron from his grasp as the creature stumbled back in shock. Screaming as muscles began to grow rapidly over green skin. Clothes ripping apart. Loki placed himself protectively in front of Saffron.

"Run. The beast will only chase me."

Saffron peeked her head around his shoulder. "What is he?"

"A monster."

He heard her laugh. "Aren't we all."

Loki was going to question her comment when the Hulk decided to charge. Loki was surprised to find himself standing his ground. He had no magic and no weapon. But here he was; standing between the beast and Saffron. It didn't occur to him until later that the only thought on his mind was if Saffron had taken his advice to run. His own well being forgotten.

ooOOoo

**A/N**: I love cliffhangers. Next chapter is going to be much longer; promise.

~Sierra


	7. Chapter 7: Hulk Hostility

The Hulk was running right at him; fist raised. Loki tensed at the thought of the blow. Remembering the not so pleasant encounter on Stark tower. He was vaguely aware of words being mumbled in a foreign language. He saw a stream of golden energy out of the corner of his eye. It collided head on with the Hulk, wrapping itself around him. The beast stumbled from the sudden restriction. The light formed into chains around his neck and limbs, dragging him to the ground.

"You are such an idiot." So Saffron hadn't left. Loki backed away from the struggling Hulk at his feet.

"I had a plan."

She scoffed at him. "Yeah?"

"I was going to lose him in the many rooms of that building."

Those golden-orange orbs narrowed in anger. "You and I are going to have a serious talk on your humanity after this." Loki flashed his trademark smile.

"I have none."

The Hulk let out a howl of anger, struggling against his bonds ferociously. Saffron flinched as he snapped the chains, breaking her spell. She recovered instantly and cast it again. "How do you get him to change back?"

"Wear the beast out. Let me deal with him."

"Not with your plan." Saffron snapped, staring him down.

"You have a better one." He matched her angry stare. Now was not the time for her to defend those pathetic humans. Their lives were more valuable. Could she not see that?

"Then I'm sorry for this Loki." Her anger gave way to sympathy as she spoke another spell. Loki didn't even have the chance to ask before lights flashed before his eyes. He could see nothing but a swirl of vibrant colors. The familiar tug of his body being pulled in all directions as he transcended space took over his senses. It was just like traveling the Bifrost. After just a moment everything came back into focus.

At first he thought he was in the same place; a parking lot. But he quickly realized Saffron and the hospital were no longer around him. It was a wide space, elevated above the ground. He was on the top of a building that housed cars; and the Hulk was at the other end staring directly at him. The sudden trip must have angered him further. Letting out a roar he broke through the chains again; and Saffron was no longer around to bring them back.

"Damn."

ooOOoo

Saffron winced as she felt her spell being broken again. She felt a twinge of guilt sending Loki off with that creature. But she had no other choice. She didn't have a weapon, and fighting him with magic could get messy. She hoped Loki had enough wit to outsmart him without getting injured. If he could hide himself until the Hulk cooled down he'd be fine. He said he could handle it; she reassured herself. But right now she had other lives to worry about. She took off into the hospital, making her way to the elevator. She made it just in time before the doors closed.

Shouts of 'Doctor!' fell on closed doors as Clint ran up to them. He pounded a fist on the door in frustration. He'd just missed her, and probably his shot at Loki. He was getting stares and whispers from people waiting on the next elevator. Looking completely out of place with his bow and arrows. He knew he wouldn't be able to interrupt the surgery. With an annoyed growl he left for the exit. Perhaps when she came out he would find Loki with her. Or better yet she'd be alone and he could tell her about Coulson.

"Where's Banner got off to?" Clint voiced aloud, oblivious to the Hulk not half a mile from his position. Getting his dream moment with one God of Mischief.

ooOOoo

Loki cloaked himself as Hulk tried to close the distance between them. When he disappeared the beast stopped cold; glancing around for movement. Loki made his way behind him unseen. Wishing he had the daggers he kept in his armor. This would have been an easy target. But since he had no weapon he opted for confusion as his defense. Positioning himself just behind him on the left he spoke.

"They haven't left you in a cage to rot?" Hulk snapped his head in Loki's direction. Loki swiftly avoided him as he smashed the car in that area. He revealed himself a short distance off. Hulk picked up the car tossing it at him. He vanished again, watching as the Hulk ran over to the car. He looked for Loki under it, letting out a roar as he found nothing. Loki waited awhile, letting the creature look for him.

Careful of his rampage he made his way directly behind him. An idea crossed his mind that might keep him busy. "Did you know I can hide in the ground?"

This time he just barely missed the punch that came swinging at him. Hulk grabbed in empty air for him. He smirked at the blind attempts. "Come on. You have to dig to find me." He teased; rapping his knuckles on the ground with a knock. He moved out of the way as Hulk rushed to his previous spot. He put his ear to the ground and snarled. He began punching the ground and ripping up the pieces he broke off.

Loki watched for a moment more at the beast searching for him. Satisfied he was occupied he headed down the stairs of the building. The place was shaking from all the smashing Hulk was doing above. Dust fell lightly from the ceiling. Loki found his way out of the parking garage; he looked around for the hospital Saffron worked in. It wasn't in site. She could have sent him to another city for all he knew. But he wasn't upset with her for sending them off. He was actually worried of the other Avengers getting to her before he could. No doubt if Fury found out what she was he'd have her locked away for sure. He had to get back as quick as possible.

Loki grabbed one of the people on the street. "Where is your hospital?"

The women blinked at him for a moment, shocked at the contact from a stranger. "You mean Bellevue? It's like half a mile that way." She pointed behind him. Loki let her go, making his way in that direction.

ooOOoo

"Where have you been? Myers started without you." Nadia said as soon as Saffron walked into the prep room. She made her way to the sink to scrub up.

"Bruce had a melt down. I had to send him out for some fresh air." Nadia clicked her tongue at the information as she tied a scrub gown around Saffron.

"And I thought he could handle it."

Saffron tied the surgical mask behind her ears. Nadia threw her the scrub cap as they entered the operating room. Saffron took a glance at the X-ray of the women she was to operate on.

"Dammit!" She hissed under her breath. This was going to take some time. Loki was definitely on his own; he probably wouldn't even be able to find his way back.

"Watch the language my dear, we have guests remember." Saffron made her way to the second operating table in the room. Across from her at his own table stood Frank Myers, removing glass from a young teenage boy. Above them were medical students watching from the observation room. It was going to be difficult to help this patient out with her magic.

ooOOoo

Loki almost walked past the street Bellevue was on. He edged into a side street, that he hoped would come up behind the building. There was no point in taking the chance of running into another Avenger. But that's exactly what he did.

"The Archer." Loki breathed out as he sensed Clint's presence behind him. He turned slowly, eyes guarded on Clint not ten feet from him. His bow was raised, drawn, and aimed right at his heart.

"Hi Loki. I've got something for you." Clint released the arrow. Loki attempted to dodge, but was to slow. His shoulder burned like fire as the arrowhead dug deep into flesh. He held back a cry of pain as he tried to hold his balance. Clint was on him in an instant, pinning him to the ground. Loki laughed wickedly.

"I knew you couldn't resist coming for me."

"Guess you just left that kind of impression on me." Clint drew a knife from his belt bringing it to Loki's throat. Loki's hands wrapped around his wrists, stopping him inches from the soft flesh.

"Oh that hatred in your heart is delightful. You've dreamed of killing me haven't you?"

Clint strained against Loki's strength, trying to bring the knife down. It only brought a smile to the god's face; toying with him. "That was my plan. But now I think I might pay Saffron a visit instead."

Loki overpowered him in an instant. The smile was gone from his face as he grabbed Clint by the throat; pinning him against the wall. The archer clawed at his arms for release. But it was useless against the unveiled strength. "I will not let you harm her."

"I wasn't gonna touch her…I was just going to tell her how you killed Coulson." Clint gasped out slowly. Loki's face turned from anger to confusion.

"Why should that man's death concern her?" Clint's face was becoming red by now. He was losing his fight with consciousness.

"He was….a friend." If there was one thing you could not fool the God of Lies on, it was a lie in itself. Loki saw this to be truth. There was no deceit in the archer's word. He dropped Clint, taking a step back as if he'd been struck. Clint slid to the ground trying to catch his breath. Loki's mind reeled at the realization. Whether or not she had a connection with S.H.I.E.L.D; Saffron could not find out if that was the case. Loki was going to grab Clint's knife from the ground when he heard a familiar hum. He saw a flash of red and gold before his eyes; and then Clint was gone.

ooOOoo

"Stark you bastard! Take me back!" Clint shouted to the air. He was currently hanging upside down by his ankle as Tony flew through the air in his Iron Man suit.

"No can do Hawk." Tony's clear voice came from the mask. Clint tried to reach for his ankle when Tony dove at a sharp angle. Clint rolled into a standing position as he was dropped on a rooftop. He crouched in a defensive position glaring at Tony hovering beyond the ledge.

Tony's face plate opened. "I hope you brought your tranquilizer arrows. Cause we have a huge problem." He pointed to the building adjacent to them. Clint looked over the edge to find a parking garage. With his keen sight he saw the Hulk tossing cars and ripping the concrete from the top floor of the structure. His face cleared to one of concentration as his training kicked in. He removed his bow from around his shoulders drawing an arrow.

"I have to hit him in the neck. Can you manage to slow him down for a steady shot?"

"You got it." Tony's face plate closed as he took off. He dropped to the other end of the parking garage.

"Hey Hulk! Your biggest fan right here. Can I get your autograph?" The Hulk whirled around at Tony's voice. He sent out a roar as he threw a chunk of concrete his way. Tony dodged it easily. "Listen I know you're a big rage monster and all. But that was just rude."

Hulk charged at Tony; swatting a car ahead of him. Tony wasn't able to dodge this one. The vehicle pinned him between another car. He struggled to free himself as Hulk neared. "Does this mean your illiterate?"

Hulk picked Tony up in one hand squeezing him between his palm. Tony saw red flash across his screen as his suit came under the pressure. "I asked for your autograph. Not your fist impression." Tony's comments only seemed to anger him further. Hulk roared again and raised a fist above his head. "Anytime Hawkeye!" Tony shouted.

Hulk staggered as an arrow struck his neck. Tony slipped from his grasp and hovered above him. The tranquillizer seeped into his bulging neck. The green giant grabbed for the car he'd pinned Tony with. Shaking, he raised it above his head to throw. Two more arrows planted themselves in his chest. He dropped the car, falling backward. Tony and Clint watched him transform back into Bruce.

Tony retrieved Clint from the adjacent building. "I thought you were only supposed to give him one?"

Clint helped support Bruce's weight. "I thought it was use as needed."

OoOOoo

**A/N: **Hope the chapter was worth the wait everyone! Oh I'm not evil; I didn't let Loki get Hulk smashed. He got shot with an arrow, but I think he preferred that ;)

Thanks to all those who faved/alerted/reviewed.

~Sierra


	8. Chapter 8: A Real Monster

Loki made it back into the hospital; cloaked this time. He wasn't going to take the chance of another surprise from the Avengers. After the man of Iron whisked Agent Barton away, Loki had attempted to deal with the arrow in his shoulder. Pulling it out had been unsuccessful. It had snapped; bringing about a flash of pain.

Pushing the throbbing pain to the back of his mind he wondered the upper floors aimlessly. There was little hope he would run into Saffron; but he was going to try. There was still Captain America and Black Widow to worry about. With that thought he focused more on the task at hand. He took the time to quickly scan the signs for anything familiar. It lead him to a rather deserted hallway with large double doors. His attention was drawn to one in particular. The sign beside it read Observation Room. Loki smirked at it. And Saffron said it wouldn't be pleasant to watch. Apparently there were people who did. He opened the door and slipped inside. Thirty heads snapped in his direction.

"What was that?" One of the women asked, stepping unconsciously closer to the guy beside her. Loki stepped aside as the man strode towards the door. He opened it; sticking his head outside to look around. Satisfied no one was out in the halls he turned back to the group.

"Probably just someone playing a prank." He returned to his position along a row of windows that looked into another room below. Slowly the others focused back on the window, with the occasional glance in the doors' direction.

Loki rolled his eyes at how easily these humans dismissed his presence; another perfect opportunity he was going to let slide. He'd given his word; and he intended to keep it. Curiosity drew him toward the row of windows everyone's attention was drawn to. The scene below was disturbing to say the least. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the insides of a body. But the person wasn't alive, not for long anyway.

A surgeon flanked by nurses surrounded the remarkably still breathing human. Loki could see the lungs inflating and deflating slightly; the heart ticking away like clockwork. And they were just running their hands and tools into him like it was natural. Narrating what they were doing loudly for those above. The others in the room, students perhaps jotted down notes as they observed the surgery.

These humans were either insane or geniuses Loki thought. But then again, that's a fine line to judge on.

ooOOoo

The Avengers found themselves on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Seated at the strategy table near the main controls of the vessel. Fury stood, hands clasped behind his back at the head of the table.

"So let me get this straight. Agent Barton engaged Loki when I told him **not **to." His eye glared in the archers direction. "Stark's **failed** plan brought the Hulk out." Banner looked to the floor ashamed. "And in the process of getting him under control the three of you **destroyed** the top floor of a parking garage." Fury placed both hands on the table, eyeing the Avengers seated around him. "Do you understand that you probably just scared Loki into hiding? We may never know where he is until another incident happens."

"We shouldn't have to wait long." Tony piped up drumming his fingers on the table. Unaffected by Fury's serious manner.

"Stark." Fury waited until the genius was looking at him. "Shut up." He continued addressing the rest of them. "That was not what I had in mind."

"Isn't there a way to contact Thor? Maybe he can help." Steve added.

"Unless you've got a landline to Asgard. No, we don't know how to get a hold of him."

"Sir we can't just leave Loki without supervision." Clint interrupted.

"Your going to have to learn. So far he hasn't killed anyone. He hasn't tried to get his scepter back. He's been eerily quiet. And right now for all puns intended, that is a godsend because we're got a more pressing issue. Agent Hill?"

She stood; nodding her head as the floor was given to her. "This morning at 0300 hours a portal opened up in the Amazon." The screen behind her flashed to an aerial feed of the rainforest. A large crater dominated the screen. "One creature was found in the crater by a local. It killed him, followed a path to his village, and destroyed it. We sent in a response team and -"

Agent Hill stepped away from the screen so they could see the footage. The remnants of a poor village made of bamboo and thatched roofs could be seen. Nothing was standing, most of the buildings were still burning. Bodies lined the ground. The people were ripped wide open, some had their heads missing. The S.H.I.E.L.D team slowly made it's way into the city, guns drawn. As they approached the first building a growl arose from the forest. The creature leaped from the forest to land in front of the team. It closely resembled a black wolf. But it was almost see-through; like smoke in motion. The only solid portion looked to be it's white fangs and glowing red eyes. It stood up to the men's shoulders, muscular built.

The growl turned into a full on snarl; and that was when hell broke loose. The men began firing wildly at the creature. The bullets went right through it's body. A dark energy seeped from the creature, rushing toward the men. It wrapped around them, holding them in place. The screen went black just as the creature lunged for the screaming men.

"The men?" Steve asked hopefully. Hill shook her head, eyes closed.

"What is that thing?" Natasha whispered.

"We don't know. But it hasn't left that village." Fury answered.

"And what do you want us to do?" Bruce questioned with a hint of trepidation.

"Bring it in alive if possible."

"And if we can't?" Clint asked.

"Then I hope you can kill it."

ooOOoo

Loki followed the group of students down the halls. They were passing a set of doctor's offices, he scanned each one carefully for Saffron's name. Finally near the end of the hall by the stairwell he found a door with Dr. Saffron Lacy, Chief Surgeon in small Arial type. Remembering she referenced to the position earlier he waited until the medical students rounded the corner before slipping inside.

She wasn't here. And it didn't look like she'd been here; her purse and keys were no where in site. He let out a sigh of frustration at his findings. The pain in his shoulder was becoming more apparent with each passing minute. He'd been distracted enough earlier to ignore it; but now the dull throb was a sharp pain with every movement. Loki decided to play one more hunch. He collapsed rather ungracefully into Saffron's chair. Eyes scanning the room. He noticed first the white coat that hung from the back of the door. Then his eyes roamed over the walls, covered in pictures. The human body; well mostly the chest cavity. Even Loki found it a bit unnerving to see the detailed diagrams of hearts. Closing his eyes he hoped she'd eventually find him.


	9. Chapter 9: Real Doctors

As it turned out Loki wasn't the only one looking for Saffron. Several times people had come knocking at her office door in the hours he waited. Either poking their heads in and cursing; or to sneak in and leave papers on her desk. Loki started at every intrusion thinking she was back. He sifted through the papers and folders the people put on her desk. Scrunching up his nose at the horrible handwriting or confusing forms. Her nurse, Nadia came in at one point to dropped of Saffron's purse. Loki decided against following her, sticking to his original plan. By the time he heard Saffron's voice there was a considerable pile; now disorganized by Loki, on her desk.

"Oh come on Saffron! It's just breakfast." A man's voice, slightly pleading in a childish manner made it's way through the door. Loki rose from the chair. He made his way around to the front of her desk to lean against it as he listened in.

"No Frank. I want to go home. I'm going to take care of whatever's on my desk. And. I. Am. Leaving." She enunciated the last bit with divided emphasis. Loki smirked at how unknowingly true her comment was.

"Just take a breather once in awhile my dear." The door opened slightly. Loki could just make out a rather tall man with cropped blonde hair. His coffee brown eyes looked down at Saffron with slight frustration. He wore turquoise scrubs with silly patterns of puppies on them. As opposed to Saffron's simple one color scrubs of navy blue.

"I'm going to take a 'breather.' It's called taking sanctuary in my office from you and your medical students playing twenty questions." Frank threw back his head in laughter.

"Don't hate the students!"

"I don't hate them. I'm just not dealing with them first thing in the morning."

"Alright fine. But you knew this was a teaching hospital when you came here. And I'm coming back here in an hour. If your still here I will drag you to breakfast; with my medical students." He fixed his brown eyes on her with determination; playfulness danced behind them. Saffron opened her door fully, stepping backwards into the office.

"Uh-huh. We'll see." She slammed the door in his face as she turned on her heel. Frank's laughter could be heard retreating down the hall. Saffron spotted Loki leaning against her desk. Her eyes widened a fraction at the partial arrow stuck in his shoulder. Blood stained his shirt and jacket around the area.

"What in the name of Valhalla have you gotten into now?"

Loki tried to keep his smile from turning into a wince. "I did not provoke this." Saffron walked up to him, examining the wound with a critical eye.

"People don't just shoot you with an arrow at random." She raised a hand to heal the wound when Loki grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She glanced up at him with a confused look. Feeling his ice cold hands.

"I witnessed a surgery you spoke of…" He trailed off in remembrance for a minute.

"What you found the one I was in?" Loki shook his head at her question.

"It was another. But you were right; they are not pleasant." Saffron rolled her eyes at the comment. "Are these experiments only done here?"

"Well technically we call them a practice. And no; it's common and happens all around the world." Saffron stared at him closely. Trying to decide if he's look was one of disgust or fascination. He wasn't looking her in the eyes so it was proving difficult to decide.

"The humans are… inventive and more advanced than I originally thought."

Saffron gave a half snort that quickly turned into a laugh. Loki looked at her obviously offended by her reaction. "Did you get Hulk Smashed in the head or something? Because I do believe that was a compliment to the humans; and not 'mortals' as you usually address them."

Loki turned his head away slightly embarrassed that he'd said such words. "I was merely giving credit to the only thing novel I have observed from them. Besides being highly capable of destroying one another."

"Hmm…right. Why are your hands so cold anyway?" Loki withdrew her wrist as if he'd been burned. Taking a step away as he tried to think up an excuse. Saffron seemed oblivious to his strong reaction to the question as she flexed her fingers, drawing her magic forward. He was going to turn the tables by questioning her about S.H.I.E.L.D. when she gently pulled him back to standing in front of her.

"Never mind; just hold still." Saffron inhaled slowly as she concentrated her magic. Knowing full well she was nearing her limit. Dark energy was steadily becoming prominent. She knew this was going to hurt. But she'd just fight threw it, one more time and then she'd quit for awhile. She'd been using too much energy in the past couple weeks and she knew it.

She felt the darkness like poison in her veins, rushing to overrun the light energy. It snapped her concentration, and with it her sense of gravity. Instantly Loki wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Saffron could hear Loki asking if she was alright. But she couldn't form a reply, she wasn't even sure if her eyes where open. Pain filled every sense as her magic literally tried to tear itself apart. She felt a cool hand on her chin as Loki gently tilted her head up; his worry building with each second. The contact caused a shift in the air. Loki could feel her power under his hand. But it wasn't all light as he had witnessed before. He could fell something dark and stained eating away at the light.

He watched her take ragged breaths, shaking slightly in his arms. The color in her eyes dulled. Blue clouded over the saffron. He had to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Focusing on the energy he tried to call some of it to him. It seemed to ease her pain. Drawing just a small amount gained him some of his own powers back. If he was sure it would help he would have taken it all. But feeling that would make things worse he stopped the transfer.

Saffron focused on Loki's cold touch as her vision returned. Blinking slowly Loki's concerned face came into view. His lips pressed in a tight line, emerald eyes staring at her intently. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered to her sternly.

"Do what?" Saffron winced at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Heal me. If this is the toll on you then leave me to suffer." He replied angrily. But Saffron could sense it was anger derived from fright. She tried to swat his arm from around her waist but he was unwavering.

"It's no big deal. You can let me go now."

Loki's frown deepened. "You're still unsteady." Saffron knew he wasn't just referring to her balance on her feet. His gaze swept over her face; suddenly he found his hand moving to her cheek. He ran a finger over her smooth skin. "I did not enjoy seeing you hurt."

"Don't concern yourself. I'm fine." She shot him a defiant look. Recovering steadily with each passing moment. Loki was ready to protest when Saffron's head snapped to the door.

He let his arms drop as he heard footsteps coming. Saffron moved away, leaning on her desk for support as her office door swung open. Nadia burst in looking around expectantly. "The showdown hasn't started yet?"

Loki cast a withering glare at the red head's interruption. Saffron casually braced her palms on the edge of the desk, quirking an eyebrow. "What showdown?"

"Dr. Meyers didn't tell you what happened yesterday?" Nadia rolled her eyes as Saffron stared blankly at her. "About him and Dr. Alderman?"

Anger flashed in Saffron's eyes; the pain slowly ebbing away. "Tell me they didn't get into another altercation."

Nadia snapped her fingers, at the guess. "Oh yeah. We're talking full on blows in pre-op. I figured they'd both be in here already drawing battle lines."

"He just left my company a few minutes ago." Saffron reached over her desk for the phone. She balanced the receiver on her shoulder as she pointed toward the door. "Out Nadia."

The woman pouted. "Aw can't I stay?"

"Absolutely not. Last time you encouraged them to fight. I don't have a tolerance for it today." She turned her attention back to the phone; addressing the person in a menacing tone. "Frank, did you forget to tell me something?"

Saffron waved at the door again. Nadia gave up her pout and stormed out slamming the door. "No he's not in my office. But you better be by the time he is."

Saffron placed the phone back on the receiver. She looked up to find Loki waiting patiently for an explanation. "As Chief Surgeon I do more paper work than actually surgery anymore. In fact I schedule the operating room time."

"And they did not agree with the time you so gracelessly gave them?"

"Right." Saffron said as she turned to retrieve the forms from her desk. She tensed considerably as she took in the disarrayed mess before her. Loki quirked an eyebrow as he waited for her reaction; he didn't have to wait long.

"What have you done to my desk?" Saffron shrieked, grabbing some of the jumbled papers resting on top.

"You should not be wasting your time on mortal tasks."

"That's not up to you." She snapped back. Loki shrugged in a silent melancholy response. Inside though he hid his pain from the comment.

"Alright, I was bored." Loki whined as Saffron pushed him away from the desk. She silently pointed to the couch against the wall. Loki gave her a pout like Nadia's as he crossed his arms, taking a seat.

"Oh I swear. You make me want to punch something." Saffron growled searching through the stack. Loki huffed in disbelief, placing his feet on the coffee table. "Or someone…"

Her office door swung open to Dr. Myer and the presumed Dr. Alderman. A balding thin man, with an abnormally large nose. The pair stared at each other with deathly intent as they entered the office.

"Gentlemen!" Saffron greeted them warmly. "Let's make this quick."

"My sentiments exactly." Frank matched her smile as he removed her white coat from the door. Loki's eyes narrowed to a jealous glare as Frank helped her into the coat. "That way the **real **doctors can get back to work."

Alderman's mouth fell open in surprise. "Did you just hear him?"

"I did."

"Well aren't you going to do something?" Saffron rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Behind her Frank gestured mockingly at him. Noticing before Saffron did, Alderman took a challenging step forward.

She stepped boldly in front of his path. "I can't have the two of you fighting in operating rooms; it's unprofessional and childish. Dr. Alderman I would ask you to take some time off."

"What! Why should I have to go? He's clearly the instigator." He pointed a finger inches from Frank's nose.

"It's not a matter of who started what." Alderman crossed his arms defensively glaring at her.

"Oh right it's about who save lives. Or is it the fact you think my practice is a joke?" Alderman's voice began to rise steadily as he continued. Saffron closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well let me just tell you my field saves lives too. Okay; some of my clients might harm themselves if they can't change their looks. I need operating time just as much as he does. Have you forgotten this is a teaching hospital? You are depriving my students of proper learning."

"You can properly teach?" Frank snorted, interrupting Alderman's tirade.

"Alright enough. The both of you!" Saffron shouted over them; drawing their attention back to her. "Frank I am this close to firing you." Alderman's face turned into a smile as he nodded. Seeing his reaction out of the corner of her eye, Saffron turned back to him. "And now it's two weeks off for you."

"But he-"

Saffron cut off his rebuttal. "Would you like to make it a third?"

Frank coughed to cover a laugh. Alderman gave one final glare at the pair before he turned on his heel. He mumbled something darkly under his breath as he stormed across the room. Frank quirked an eyebrow as he tried to make it out.

"Hold on." Saffron said as she snapped her eyes to Alderman's retreating form. He turned to her just outside the doorway. "What did you just say?"

He frowned casting his eye's away. "Nothing."

Saffron smiled wickedly at him; extending her hand in a motion for him to come back into the room. She waited until he was within arms reach of her. "You said something. I'd love to hear it."

Alderman clenched his jaw as a long silence followed. Frank crossed his arms over his chest impatiently; while Loki continued to watch with mild interest from the couch. Alderman inhaled through his nose loudly, squaring his shoulders.

"I said, the only emergency I see is cutting the tips off your ears."

Saffron landed a punch across his face in one quick movement. A small crack could be heard as her fist broke his nose; bending it slightly. Blood trickled between Alderman's fingers as he stared wide-eyed at her. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Say it again so I can even out the other side of your face."

Loki stared shocked at the reaction. He didn't actually think she was serious. Frank's crossed arms fell to his sides as he gaped at his co-workers. But he was the first to recover. "Whoa! Okay I thinks that's enough." Frank cut in-between the pair, pulling Saffron's hand from Alderman's shirt. He sidestepped in front of her to block off her deathly glare. "Let's not be a hypocrite here."

"Now she's hit me! What is wrong with you people?" Alderman pointed a slightly bloody finger at Frank. Returning the hand to his nose as blood dripped onto his shirt. Frank shrugged his shoulders lightly, throwing up his hands.

"Well you know; if it's a habit for people to end up punching you. The problem probably is you."

"Oh crack your smartass jokes. But now I can get rid of her. With you as my witness to this assault." Alderman declared as a smile grew on his face. Frank looked at him defiantly.

"Witness to what now?" Alderman's smile faltered; his eyes widen as realization began to seep in. A smile creped onto Loki's face as he saw what was coming next.

"No-no. You saw her punch me!"

Frank looked back to Saffron. "Did you punch him?" He asked jokingly. She cooled her features; giving him a smirk.

"No. I could have sworn I just saw him run into the doorframe on the way out." The liar that passed between her lips sounded flawless. Loki's emerald eyes sparkled in admiration. Alderman gaped up at them in disbelief. After another moment he composed himself before storming out of the office. Satisfied, Saffron returned to her desk.

"Come on. Tell me that didn't feel good?"

Saffron let a small smile show. "Alright, it was gratifying. However-"

"Do as I say. Not as I do." Frank interrupted in a perfect imitation of her tone.

She nodded. "Precisely."

A women's voice filled the room from the speaker above; echoing around the hospital. The pair stopped cold. "Code Blue. Code Blue." They looked at each other tense. "I repeat Code Blue, Level 3."

Loki had no idea what 'Code Blue' was. But apparently it was highly important. As soon as the voice said '3' Saffron and Frank ran from the room. He trailed behind them as they swiftly dodged people in the hallway, heading for the stairs. Their white coats flapped behind them. Coming onto another floor a large group of doctors were already crammed around a patient. Monitors beeping numerous warnings as they performed CPR on the man. They made it to the room in time to see a women being dragged screaming from the man's side. The whole scene was a jumbled mess. From the shouting of orders, to the women's cries. Saffron and Frank came to a stop at the room, there was enough personnel there already. Helpless they watched at the fruitless efforts of the doctor performing chest compressions on the man for what seemed like hours.

Finally the doctor shook his head in defeat. "I'm calling it." He removed his hands, looking to the clock. "1:03"

Another doctor began silencing the machines still flashing data on the patient. Frank put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Saffron bowed her head as the man's companion began crying loudly. The women clung to a few nurses begging them to do something. Loki stared awkwardly at the scene as she began praying to God. He glanced at Saffron, wondering why she cared of one humans' death.

Her eyes flicked to Loki as if hearing his thoughts. He was surprised to see anger, directed at him. He hadn't killed this man; and then it hit him. '_You put half the people in here._' Oh. Perhaps this man died of injuries sustained earlier by his attempted take over. She swiftly made her way over to him, grabbing his wrist she dragged him down the hall. Under her breath she hissed. "Now your going to tell me what your problem is with humans."

ooOOoo

**A/N: Afternoon everyone! Two chapters for the long wait. I'm supposed to be studying for my exams on Thursday; but this is much more fun. Well wish me luck anyway.**

**~Sierra**


	10. Chapter 10: The Story of Your Life

"Alright start talking." Saffron growled as she threw her bag onto the counter. It slid dangerously close to the edge. Coming to rest just as she settled into one of the bar stools; arms crossed glaring at Loki still in the entry way.

"Saffron…" Loki paused, thinking over what to say. Saffron hadn't said a word to him since they left the hospital. The angry silence finally being broken and he still hadn't come up with a way to diffuse the situation. He decided to fall back on something he was good at; denial. "I understand your anger at the loss of someone." He mentally flinched at the unknown irony. "However I feel you are directing it at the wrong person."

His words seemed to anger her further as she rounded on him. "Oh so your not the one who led a Chitauri army through this city? It wasn't **your **army that caused buildings to collapse on thousands of people? Like the one that fell on that man. You owned up to it the first time we met. You're telling me your no longer responsible?" Saffron was practically shouting across the room at him as she continued. Each line building to her anger. "Who are you trying to impress denying the Battle of New York wasn't on you?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer when a knock came from the door. Both of them snapped their heads in the direction of the door. Saffron rose to answer it as the knocking became more insistent.

"What?" She snapped swinging the door open. Charles stood in the hall blinking at the hostility he'd just received.

"Huh" He commented as he cooled his features to a guarded expression. "I came to drop this off." He said, handing Saffron a plastic dress cover. "You forgot to get it." He craned his neck to glance inside the apartment. Not spotting anyone else he continued. "You alright?"

"Fine. Why?" Saffron replied curtly. Charles looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"You got that alien eyes thing going on." Saffron's eyes widened as she realized she hadn't changed them back to blue; too late now. Charles held his hands out in a calming manner. "It's alright with me. But…if your gonna go all angry black magic up here I'd like to know now so I can kick it like we used to in Nam when mortar fire came down. My army issued pistol, some brandy, and a nice place to hunker down in."

Saffron tried to fight the smile forming on her face as she pictured the scene. Taking a deep breath to dissolve her anger she shook her head. "I think your safe for now."

Charles nodded knowingly and waved as he left. Saffron closed the door behind him. Loki watched carefully as she laid the dress out on the counter. He caught a glimpse of varies colors through the slightly transparent bag. She turned back to face him, leaning against the counter. Loki was relieved to see her look a bit calmer. She waved a silent _continue _at him. Feeling slightly more confident Loki straightened his shirt. He could deflect this situation now that she wasn't angry easily.

"He knows what you are?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Not 'what I am.' He just knows I'm not human. But this isn't about me; we're on you right now. You can't deflect this subject." Saffron replied coolly. Shooting down Loki's plan from the start. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair in thought as options ran through his head. Finally he looked her in the eye and replied honestly.

"I have no idea where to start."

"Okay…" Saffron replied as she let her arms rest against the counter. "How about we start with how you got caught up with Thanos and we'll work our way from there?"

Loki's eyes widened in shock; his body involuntarily shivering at the name. "You know about him?"

"I am up to current events outside this realm Loki. And last I checked Thanos controlled the Chitauri army." She replied slightly annoyed. More questions came flooding into Loki's thoughts. It was like every time he thought he had her pinned she could turn the tables on him. Those fire-like eyes stared patiently at him; and probably right through him. Now he really had no idea what to say to avoid the situation entirely. Seeming to sense his dilemma, Saffron suggested something else he didn't expect. "Come here."

Loki looked at her questioningly. Seeing him make no move forward, Saffron closed the distance between them in a few short steps. Loki let her take her hands into his. Her palms fit perfectly into his; fingers lightly touching the inside of his wrist. "Did you know where I come from we don't have books?"

Now he was completely off kilter. He thought about removing his hands; but dismissed it as curiosity overruled. "Saffron, I'm not following you."

"Nor should you." She mumbled before continuing on. "We don't have books because we show memories, not tell them. Watch."

A strong power passed from her hands into his. Loki focused on the energy. It wasn't magic, something different. It took him a moment to realize it was the essence of the soul. Such practices were not permitted on Asgard. It was far to unstable to put into common teachings. Not that Loki hadn't given it a shot once. His thoughts stopped then as a veil washed over his vision. The New York apartment disappeared from view, replaced by an aerial view of another world. A large vibrant city sat mostly in the middle of a bright green forest. The buildings were designed from wood and stone. As opposed to Asgard's metallic structures. They rose up from the forest floor as if they were plants themselves. The farther you looked from the city, the more ominous the forest began to look. A good distance away from the main city castles towered over the trees. Nine formed a protective circle around the city. Two suns cast bright light over the world. Mountains and oceans loomed in the far off distance. The place was stunning, Loki thought. He could feel the crystal clear air around him, smell the woodland below him. It was like he was there floating above Alfheim.

Loki resisted the urge to blink for as long as he could. But losing the fight, he found himself sitting on the floor staring up at Saffron.

"Sorry, forgot it overrides your senses the first time you experience a memory transfer." She offered as a way of explanation. She dropped to the floor in front of him. Loki shook his head in an attempt to clear the haze.

"That is a false term for playing with one's soul." He admonished. Saffron shrugged at his glare.

"It's a loose translation."

"From?" Loki asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Fætragen." Saffron answered in the accent used to speak her language. It was close to a Celtic accent, but more fluid and dynamic.

"Is that common on Alfheim?"

"Yes. So will you show me?" Saffron asked; extending her hands palm up to him. Loki hesitated for a long moment, mulling over the situation. What would she think of him afterwards? For the first time he was frightened of what someone else thought. Loki calmed his nerves; finding his resolve.

"Very well." He said taking her hands into his. Collecting his thoughts, Loki drew the energy forward. He started out with Thor's crowning ceremony. Believe it or not Loki thought of it as a happy moment. Perhaps to soon, but he couldn't help but be proud of his brother. And the fact of the prank he pulled on the servant with the snakes didn't hurt matters. But it was like a slippery slope after that event.

Thor's exile was not what Loki wanted. Never did he wish it to go that far. But he should have known Thor would not idly sit by and let the Frost Giant's attempt go unpunished. However; that didn't stop him from changing his plans to suit the situation.

He then brought up the memory of the armory; and the theory he wished to test from the fight with the Frost Giants. Loki paused at this part. Unsure if he should skip over the revelation with his father or not. Sensing his apprehension Saffron made her presence more pronounced. Sending him a calm wave of encouragement. Deciding it was all or nothing, he pressed on.

Revealing his true identity by touching the Casket of Ancient Winters Loki expected her to break away. Shun his monstrous form. But it was completely neutral on Saffron's side. Feeling relieved at her silent acceptance. He continued with more confidence; and a touch of hope. If she accepted that then she surely would understand what came next.

Becoming King of Asgard, Loki knew Sif and the Warriors Three disobeyed his orders. He also was fully aware of what Thor had to do to wield Mjolnir again. Looking over the memory again he realized sending the Destroyer was not the best option. If he had left Thor alone his plan to 'save' Odin from Laufey would have gone unhindered. But perhaps he subconsciously wanted Thor back in Asgard. He wasn't so sure of his intentions anymore.

Regardless of Thor's reappearance he still planned to go through destroying Jotunheim. He could feel a slight agitation from Saffron's side as he fought with his brother on the Bifrost. Then came the moment when Thor smashed the bridge. Odin appeared to catch them before they fell. But he had already decided to let go…

Saffron suddenly broke the connection. Unused to the violent change in reality it took Loki some time to focus on her face again. When he did his heart dropped at the look in her eyes. Unbridled anger and disbelief flashed behind the saffron orbs. She held him with her eyes for what felt like an eternity. And when Loki thought he could no longer stand it; that's when she slapped him. Hard across the face. He didn't even fell the sting as his whole body went numb. Another rejection. He should have known. But this one hurt worse than the All-Father's for some reason. Loki braced himself at the harsh words he expected to follow.

"How could you run away like that?" Saffron breathed.

"What?" Loki managed. She'd just threw him for another tailspin.

"You heard me just fine." Saffron said, placing her hand gently on the side of his face. Caressing the reddening area. Loki stared numbly at her. The action didn't match the anger still in her eyes.

"I was not running away." Loki replied.

"Yes you were. Everything was out in the open. The perfect time to talk things out was right there and you ran from the confrontation." Loki shook his head slowly, she didn't know what she was talking about.

"No you are just angry at my actions up till that point."

Saffron stopped her ministrations. "No I'm furious that Thanos would exploit you with his mind control at a time like that."

Loki's head snapped up. "You know about that?"

Saffron nodded. "I know a few of his tricks."

Of course she would. Why should it surprise him? Thanos knew practically everything; and want he didn't know he could always find out. No matter who he had to control, or kill to get it. The thought caused a flash of anger to boil in his veins. What Thanos would do with someone like Saffron. If he had done something to her…

Loki paused in his thoughts as Saffron's hand left his face. Coming to rest over the other on her lap. She tilted her head to the side. "I still don't get why your so upset over your heritage."

Loki snapped at the words and began shouting. "I was never told! I'm a monster to them!"

"You are not a monster to them!" Saffron shouted back. "Loki; Odin took you in as his family. You grew up with a brother who admired you. A mother who loved you. And a father who gave you a chance at a life you never would have got. They don't care what you are. Even after Thor found out; has he stopped thinking of you as his brother?"

"Thor has never admired me. I could never be his equal."

"Your not supposed to be. Your different people with different abilities. He has strength and you have magic. You can't compare each other, it's not a contest."

Her words struck a cord suddenly causing him to pause. She was right of course. He had always thought of it as a contest. The first to the throne, the first to please father. But the playing field was never equal. Because it was never a contest. You can't be judged on something you don't possess. Could he have been misguided in his endeavors? No. He knew he had the right mindset. But perhaps he had gone about it wrong.

"It matters not now. I will never make it back to Asgard." He voiced.

"Yes you will. It's just going to take some time." Saffron assured.

"I highly doubt I can make amends to the humans." Loki closed his eyes turning his head down as he realized the impossible task Odin had given him.

"Loki it's now in the past! I know they're probably not going to forget what you've done…" She tilted his head up to face her. She could make out the scars hidden deep in his green eyes. That look in his eyes was just like the first time she'd seen him. It was _raw_; defeat and regret mixed with a heartbreaking confusion. She knew she couldn't heal this pain. This was something he had to do on his own. Words were all she could offer in help. Quelling her own emotions, she pressed on. "But that doesn't have to be the last thing they remember you for. You've passed your weakest moment. Now are you just going to sit here and let that record stand? Or are you going to go out there and prove them wrong?"

Loki blinked at her question. He could feel the confidence and good intent in her words. But he was still unsure of himself. "I do not know if I can."

"Of course you can! You're going to turn heads no matter what you do from now on. You might as well have fun with it instead of wallowing in regret." She gave him a warm comforting smile. "Look you don't have to do what Odin says. Stop trying to please him and be yourself for a change. And we'll see where that leads okay?"

Loki returned her smile. "Okay."

He felt better all of a sudden. Like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. Finally someone who didn't look down on him, someone who wasn't displeased with him, someone who understood him. Saffron's smile was radiate. It was probably the only thing keeping his sanity together. How did she know just what to say to make it alright? He knew from that moment on he owed Saffron more than his life. It was like she was his angel the Midgardians believed in. But someone like him didn't deserve to know a savior like her.

"We can talk later if your up to it. I should get back to work." Saffron spoke up, beginning to rise from the floor. Loki placed a hand over hers, causing her to pause.

"Thank you." Loki spoke barely above a whisper. Saffron closed her eyes at the touch. Should he kiss her? The thought suddenly crossed Loki's mind. No. He dared not.

"For what?" Saffron asked pulling Loki up as she rose from the floor. She let go of his hands as she went to the counter for her purse. Loki thought for a moment.

"For being so…compassionate. I guess for just being…you." Saffron looked up at him, breaking into another smile. Making her way through the door she gave one final glance at Loki.

"That's all anyone has to be. Themselves." She threw him a wink as the door closed behind her.

ooOOoo

**A/N: Hi readers! So, not gonna lie…I'm pretty apprehension about this chapter. Even though I liked how it turned out. I don't like writing basically a whole chapter of dialogue; but it was necessary. Yeah…anyway let me know what you think! & I'll be putting in translations on the bottom for any future words in the Elfin language (it's completely made up).**

**~Sierra**

Fætragen = memory or soul transfer.


	11. Chapter 11: Figure You Out

It had been a long day. Well technically speaking the past couple months haven't been the most peaceful times. Saffron rested her head in a hand tiredly; she didn't feel like going home just yet. Surrounded by her now disorganized desk she tried to justify her actions lately. Here she'd seen first hand all the bloody bodies, the broken families, and demolished buildings. And what did she do right when things were quieting down? She took in the god at the head of the Chitauri army; and that even before she knew his back-story.

She saw right through the harsh words he tried to play. It was his shield for the cruel events he found himself in. His pranks a diversion for confrontations he refused to acknowledge. But it was that stubborn refusal to show emotions that lead him inadvertently to trouble. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Here he'd just found out he wasn't what he was raised to believe. She couldn't really blame him for taking the first ally he ran into. What did he have to lose? Anger began to boil under her skin as she thought of Thanos. He manipulated Loki into using New York as target practice for his army. If she had her powers right now that Titan would pay. Loki probably didn't know it; but Thanos would never just let him walk away. If personal experience was anything to go by Thanos would send someone. And Saffron would be right there to greet them. She wasn't going to let someone she cared for get hurt again…

She straightened up at the thought, now more alert than ever. She scooped up some of the papers into a somewhat neat pile. Placing them on a clipboard she hurried out of the office. She had to get her mind off of this current situation. Her trail of thoughts were going down a road she refused to acknowledge.

ooOOoo

"Alright we need a plan." Steve announced, starting the meeting. The Avengers were gathered around a long table in Stark Towers. The Helicarrier had been dispatched to the Amazon to observe the other-worldly creature. So far it had yet to leave that village. Fury set up a rather large perimeter around the area; keeping anyone from running into the area on accident while the Avengers were left to figure out how to take it down. Going off the tape, man-made weapons proved ineffective.

"What about fire. Can we roast that thing alive?" Tony threw out. Natasha glared at him annoyed.

"That's your input? The best you can come up with?" Tony snorted at her. Rising from his chair he walked out of the room.

"Nice." Bruce nodded to the now empty seat. Clint remained undeterred in his chair; arms crossed as he glared at the glass table. For once he could care less about Fury's new assignment. Not when a certain God of Mischief was in the same city as him. Steve shook his head at the scene.

"Guys were on the same team! Natasha can you know not insult…" Steve's words faltered as Natasha sent him a death glare. He wasn't afraid of assassins, he was more afraid of talking to women. He sometimes forgot that since she could hold her own so well.

"That thing has taken out a whole village, and all Stark can think about is having a barbeque with it."

"That is so untrue Agent Romanoff." Tony spoke up as he made his way back into the room. A bottle of whiskey in one hand, a glass in the other. "I frequently think about you in a birthday suit, as opposed to that cat suit."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the lewd comment as Tony returned to his seat. She was going to return a sharp comment of her own when Eric Selvig walked into the room carrying five more glasses. "Dr. Selvig?"

"Hi everyone!" He gave his crooked smile as he tried to juggle the glasses.

"Doctor." Steve nodded his greeting undeterred at the scientists appearance as he handed out glasses. Natasha's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She was not given for-knowledge of such a trivial thing.

"You knew he was coming?" She asked.

Tony rolled his eyes at Natasha. "Yeah Fury informed Glory Boy cause he still likes him. We're still on the shit list for our failed attempt at making friends with an elf. Which by the way is harder than the movies make it seem."

"Don't feel bad. Stark wasn't informed either, he's just acting unsurprised." Bruce cut in.

"Well of course **I **knew! Jarvis told me when his flight landed."

"Fury thought I might be of some help in the mythological department. And thank you Mr. Stark for having your chauffer pick me up at the airport." Tony nodded his acknowledgment as Eric settled into his seat. A picture of Saffron was brought up on the main screen as the whiskey was passed around.

"So what can you tell us about her?" Steve asked getting the conversation back on topic. Eric took a sip of his drink before answering.

"Well which one is she Light or Dark?"

Steve's brow creased in confusing. "What?"

Eric held two fingers up. "There are two main types of elves; Light and Dark. And a handful of sub-groups. I can't narrow down who she is without that information."

"Well I was under the impression only one type had these wolf things." Steve said, crossing his arms above his chest.

Eric shook his head. "Not necessarily.

"Then why the hell did we even bother getting close to her?" Tony shouted back.

"It's not up to us to question Fury. If he says follow, we follow." Natasha replied with practiced calm.

"Technically he said find the connection between her and Loki. This would have been a whole lot simpler if Stark had just let me finish my fight with him." The archer corrected with a pointed glare at the billionaire. Clint's comment caused a chain reaction of insults that were thrown across the table for a few moments. So much for a team effort.

Eric leafed through some papers Fury had sent to help with his research. Most of it was blacked out as only classified documents are. But one line in particular proved rather interesting.

"I wish you all had succeeded in making allies with her." Eric commented off-handedly; not looking up from the folder.

"And why's that?" Bruce asked, eager to dim the hostility the conversation was turning to. Eric gestured to the live feed from the Amazon.

"Well this file says she had one of these wolves."

ooOOoo

"All I want to know is when I can get out of here." J. P. Correll told Saffron as she came into his room. She hand just performed bypass surgery on the 54 year old the other day. And already he was sitting up and complaining; which could be considered a good sign. Saffron smiled knowingly at his bed-ridden agitation. She looked over his chart; jotting down her own observations as she answered.

"Well Mr. Correll I'd like to keep you here for three days of observation."

"Three days!" Correll exclaimed, practically rising from the bed. "When can I go back to work then?"

Saffron cringed, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "Four to six weeks."

He fell back to the bed dramatically grumbling under his breath. Saffron picked up most of what he was saying regarding his work. She didn't need to add anything to his tyrant and soon was lost in her thoughts. Her plan for a distraction becoming temporary as she picked up right where she left off.

Damn it all she cared. She shouldn't; morally she knew it was wrong. But every time she tried to convince herself, all the reasons just seemed not to matter. That look got her every time; not the puppy dog eyes, or the look of defeat. But the self-loathing and regret behind the defeat. There was fear in his eyes the first time she saw him. Not fear of her or for his life; but fear of what he was capable of. She'd seen it before. He was like an animal backed into what he thought was a corner. Only after the adrenaline had faded and the dust had settled could the bodies be counted. His actions may have not been of his own idea; but the damage was already done, and the blame was already laid out.

She knew he was beginning to get close to her. What normally would have been a one time helping hand to a stranger was quickly blooming into something more. She needed to be careful before this turned into something she couldn't dismiss. But she had the feeling Loki was going to be sticking with her for a while. She tried to remind herself he clung to her because of an infatuation; nothing more. Than why did she want it to be more?

She felt a tap on her shoulder, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned to find Nadia staring at her. "Hey, don't mean to interrupt but I was wondering if you checked on those car crash victims from this morning?"

She blinked at her for a moment. Thinking about berating her for the interruption. Nadia was giving her a devious smile like one might give for an inside joke. "No I have not."

Her smile broadened as she turned to face Correll, placing a hand on the small of Saffron's back. Failing to notice her tense at the contact. "If you'll excuse us then. Far more urgent patients to tend to and what not." Before Correll could protest Nadia ushered Saffron out the door with her. Leading her down the corridor swiftly.

"What was that all about?" Saffron asked, forcing the pair to stop. Nadia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't know you looked upset. I thought Correll was giving you a hard time so I thought I'd save you."

Saffron glared at her angrily. "Well don't."

Nadia's brow furrowed at the unusual hostility. "Are you alright?"

Saffron started heading down the corridor again, Nadia failing to trail behind. "I would be if everyone stopped asking me that." She threw behind her.

ooOOoo

Loki could feel his powers coming back. The exchange early wasn't much, but it seemed to be reviving his magic. He decided to try something simple. A shape-shifting spell; his specialty. He had performed it so many times he didn't need words. Concentrating his energy and thoughts on one form he let the magic do it's work. Seconds later Loki found he had successfully transformed into his cat form. He paced the floor until he felt used to the new body. Leaping onto the couch he settled into the comfortable cushions as he began musing over his guardian angel.

She treated him different than anyone else before her. Most would leave him when he snapped at them for trying to get close to him. But she pushed right back. He thought back the endless hours he spent in the library as a youth. One book warned that elves could evoke a sense of ambivalence. It was a little late for that. In just the few days that he'd known her she'd had already changed his perspective on so many things. He should be planning revenge on the Avengers now that his powers were returning. But the thought hasn't even crossed his mind as of late. His anger toward them lasted only as long as they proved a threat to Saffron. Loki was starting to accept the fact that if Saffron was fine than he was content; and he was pretty sure he knew why.

She wasn't forcing him to change as everyone else had. No, she _wanted _him to be himself. With just words she had completely won over Loki's admiration. When she was around he felt normal. There was no pressure or disappointment. She made him feel like he had the potential to become better. If she had the same effect with magic as she did with words, than she was far more powerful than she looked.

He wanted to know more about her. She was becoming an intriguing mystery for him. How did she end up on Midgard? Loki was dreading the answer. But he dreaded even more of finding out what happened to her magic. He had a bad feeling she didn't end up that way without a fight.

Loki nearly jumped as he heard the lock on the door click. It opened just a second later to Charles. The doorman paused in the doorway as his eyes scanned the dark apartment.

"Doc?" He called out to the empty space. Loki's slitted eyes narrowed; he knew full well she wasn't here.

He watched silently as Charles made his way for Saffron's door. Loki leaped from the couch onto the floor, stalking behind the man as he made his way with purpose into her room. Charles flicked on the light as he walked in. He took a calculated look around the room. His eyes passed over the nightstand and the bed; coming to rest on the large cabinet against the far wall. It's top half had glass doors that revealed the spell books it contained. Charles made a beeline for the cabinet, quickly scanning the books through the glass. Loki recognized some of them; they were of all different origins. Asgard, Jotunheim, and Niflheim were just a few he could name right away. It was no trivial collection by far.

Apparently not finding what he was looking for Charles crouched to the floor to look though the bottom drawers. Loki leaped onto the nightstand when Charles back was turned. He hissed his disapproval as he noticed the firearm concealed under his jacket. Charles whirled around quickly at the sound. He shook his head in relief as he made his way over to the nightstand.

"A black cat huh? Of course she'd have one." He mumbled as he opened the drawer under Loki. In the draw was an old leather bound book, the pages bowed with age; and a strange collar of sorts.

Recognizing the item Charles picked it up for closer inspection. The movement caused his jacket to slide up over the holster of his gun, revealing the emblem on the side. It was S.H.I.E.L.D's symbol. Angered by the emblem Loki lashed out a claw at Charles.

"Ow!" Charles dropped the item as he retracted his hand quickly. But not before a drop of his blood spilled onto the collar.

The energy in the room shifted as a blinding light enveloped the area. Charles covered his eyes with a hand as Loki turned his head away. That's all the men could manage as they waited for whatever was coming next. The light dissipated quickly. Wearing the collar now was a white wolf who didn't look to be quite all there. She had a shifty ghost appearance, like smoke.

She stretched her front legs out. Bones cracked loudly from disuse. The wolf cocked her head to the side; blood red eyes regarded them coolly. "We meet again mortal. Summon me for another bout?" A wise voice seemed to echo throughout the room. But the wolf's mouth never moved. Her words heard only in the minds of Charles and Loki.

"Summon? No I didn't…" Charles stumbled back in fright from the wolf. Backing away slowly as he kept his eyes locked on the canine. The corner of her lip twitched in an unreadable expression. She ignored his wide questioning eyes.

"Now I am famished. Where is my companion?" Her mouth opened to reveal rows of large canine fangs. Sharpened from years of chewing bones. Her tongue rolled over the points hungrily. Now even Loki was considering backing away. It didn't seem as if she noticed him yet.

Charles let his fear take control as he made a grab for the gun on his belt. The wolf moved far quicker than the human though. She maneuvered in front of him, knocking him to the ground. She stood on top of his chest, fangs bared. They stood frozen like that for what seemed like ages before the wolf retracted her fangs.

"Unfortunately this can go no further." The wolf stepped off of him quickly. "She likes you, so I can not harm you. Now where is she?"

"You mean Saffron?"

"If that is the name she goes by now, then yes."

"Breccia I don't know she just left.

The wolf snarled at the answer. "You should be killed just for your incompetence."

She turned her head toward Loki. He knew with the look in her eyes she could see right through his current form. A cat may not be the best thing to take on a wolf with he thought. "But you Asgardian; I may yet eat. Be wary of where you tread."

With that warning Breccia ran straight through the wall, like a specter. Charles looked at Loki confused by the threat. He scrambled up quickly; holstering his gun as he turned to leave. He had to warn S.H.I.E.L.D of what he just let loose. Loki disappeared seconds later. He had to warn; no protect Saffron from S.H.I.E.L.D.

ooOOoo

Loki found Saffron sitting just outside the ER entrance. Still in his cat form he jumped onto the table, startling Saffron. She recovered quickly though; rubbing at her face tiredly. "Oh cat you just scared the hell out of me."

She hadn't recognized him. Interesting that she could see him with invisibility, but not as a shape-shifter. She picked him up behind his front legs, bringing him closer for inspection. Under normal circumstances Loki would have clawed someone for picking him up in his cat form. But he found he didn't mind when she did it. Saffron took in the sleek body, jet black fur, and emerald eyes. It was a cute cat.

She began scratching him behind the ears. Loki purred quietly in delight as he stretched out in her lap. Saffron smiled down at the cat. Animals always gave her a sense of calm. Perhaps it was because she was a creature of the forest herself. Or perhaps it was because of the simple life they lived. It was just life and death for them. No betrayals, no wars; they had a peacefully simplistic life that Saffron was envious of. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Ignorance was always bliss.

"Alright you're becoming a distraction. I need to finish this." She voiced as she picked Loki up. Leaning over the table she gently placed him on the seat across from her. He was content to let her complete her work if he could keep an eye on her. She looked tired as it was, and he knew that was mostly his fault. Curling up into the chair, the table was silent save for the occasional rustling of papers.

After a few minutes her nurse Nadia came strolling out like a firestorm. Locking eyes on Saffron she made her way to the table. Saffron spared a glance at the women as she huffed and crossed her arms at the scene before her.

"Saffron it's changing over to the night shift."

"I can see that." She remarked, leafing through more papers. Nadia tapped her foot impatiently as Saffron sparred her another glance over the rim of her coffee.

"Then go home."

Saffron placed her cup back on the table. "I will in 5 minutes. Almost done."

Nadia stepped forward, scooping up the pile of papers Saffron had just organized. "It'll be here tomorrow. You've been here all day. I mean have you even eaten?"

With the papers out of the way Saffron rested her elbow on the table, head in her hand. "Yes?"

"What'd you have for breakfast?"

Saffron rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. "Coffee."

"Lunch?"

"Skipped it."

Nadia huffed angrily at the answers. "Your not much of a role model you know."

"Well it's a good thing no one looks up to me than." Saffron snapped her fingers. "Oh wait! This morning I was in a rush so I didn't have coffee." She scooped up her first cup in a mock cheer to Nadia. The nurse gave her a scrawl.

"At least your not superstitious. I certainly wouldn't have _that _thing hanging around me." She nodded her head to Loki. He flicked his tail in annoyance. Even as a cat, people still thought of him as evil. Saffron regarded the black cat for a moment.

"It's not the cats fault someone went around pegging them as unlucky. They didn't pick the team they were born into." Loki snapped his head in Saffron's direction. Taking a deeper meaning to her words even though she didn't know it was him. "Besides I thought they had to have gold eyes?"

Nadia bent down for a closer look at Loki's eyes. Confirming they were green and not gold she straightened back up. "The hell if I know. The saying just goes don't let a black cat cross your path."

"I'll take my chances then."

Nadia waved at her and cast her one last stern glance before disappearing around the corner. Since Saffron's attention was drawn elsewhere; it was than Loki decided to turn back into his regular form.

Saffron did a double-take at the now humanoid occupant in the chair across from her. Taking in the slicked black hair, and emerald green eyes that smiled up at her. How she missed that connection, she'd never know. She arched an eyebrow as Loki gave her a small wave. She leaned forward in her seat, placing her hands on either side of her face as her elbows rested on the table again. "Shape-shifting…now that was pretty cool."

"You should try it."

She scrunched up her nose. "I shall pass. I like my form just fine."

Loki was going to agree with that statement, but caught himself. Settling for something else. "So you spend your spare time defending small animals?"

She gave him a sly smile, leaning forward slightly. "Now that depends. You have any other forms in your repertoire you're willing to share?"

Saffron was relieved to see a sparkle in Loki's eyes. An idea suddenly came to him; and seeing as there was no need to alarm Saffron of S.H.I.E.L.D just yet, Loki decided to run with it. "Care to make a wager?"

She smiled playfully; she didn't mind a game at all. "Alright. Terms?"

Loki straightened in his seat as his plan fell into place. "If you fail to spot me in my next form you have to tell me how you ended up here."

Saffron's eyes widened slightly; the only noticeable reaction she gave away. On the inside she was absolutely terrified of the prospect. But she controlled her emotions and revealed nothing of the turmoil inside; letting Loki finish his proposition.

"And if you succeed…" He paused for a moment regretting his end. "I'll do something _nice_ for a mortal."

Saffron arched her eyebrows in surprise. That was some step to the Loki she had heard about. She couldn't help but ask. "Such as?"

"I shall leave that to your discretion as the victor."

Saffron looked confident. "That I can't wait to see."

"You and I both." Loki replied. They burst into a light fit of laughter at the same time. The moment died out slowly as they looked awkwardly away from each other.

"So why are you here? Has something happened?" She switched to a more serious tone. Transitioning from the two extremes easier than Loki wanted. He was enjoying the short flirtatious moment. Elves certainly lived up to the rumor of being capricious. But there was no delaying the inevitable.

"You could say that I found out some rather alarming news."

Saffron sighed heavily. "Just tell me you didn't get into a fight with the Avengers in my apartment."

"No. However-"

"Anything else isn't a concern." Saffron interrupted him. Loki frowned at her lack of concern. Saffron rolled her eyes at his stare, waving a hand for him to continue.

"However that doorman; Charles…" Loki started, unsure how to break the news to her.

"What about him?"

Loki licked his lips, drawing out his pause. "Well he works for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Saffron burst into laughter immediately. "Oh you made that all dramatic! I've known that Loki."

His frown deepened. "And that does not disturb you?"

She shook her head still smiling. "No. He's a harmless retired agent."

Loki fell back into his seat, placing a finger to his lips in thought. If Charles had been informing to S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long, why hadn't Fury sent the Avengers to her home? He would of course know her schedule, and be notified immediately when she came home. If they wanted him it would be far easier to take him on in the apartment than in a hospital. It's not like they could have known he was at Saffron's side before. Wait…He glanced up at her smiling back at him. Fury wouldn't endanger all these people for the sake of one powerless god. They were looking into her.

His jaw clenched in anger. If he hadn't have been so careless earlier, they would have never known he accompanied her to the hospital. He would have never been shot; and Saffron wouldn't have been hurt healing him. But a pang of fear ran through him as he thought. What if he hadn't have been here? One thing was certain; he was going to find out why. Even if he had to invade Stark Towers again.

"Lady Saffron -"

"Just Saffron is fine." Saffron interrupted him quickly.

Loki cleared his throat before continuing. "Very well. I have a question regarding your people."

Saffron placed her hands on the table calmly like a diplomat might before a meeting. "Not sure why this is brought up but alright."

She watched guarded as Loki removed the leather bound book Charles had dug up. Loki noticed her eyes narrowed darkly at the sight of it. She didn't say anything as Loki flipped to the page with the wolves and slid it across the table to her. "What are these?"

She didn't even look at the page, closing the book immediately. She became defensive with a short clipped response. "Shadow wolves. Now why did you take this out of my room?"

"I did not take it from your room. Charles came in after you left and removed it."

"He touch anything else?" Saffron asked, dreading the answer.

Loki countered with a question of his own. "Why are you so defensive about it?"

"Because I've got a bad feeling about what you're going to say next."

"Well she didn't kill him if that's what you were worried about."

Saffron's reaction was instantaneous. "He let her out? This will not end well; I have to find her immediately." She stood up quickly; looking about as if she'd find the wolf in the immediate area.

"You sound as if you do not want this pet out."

"Want her? I can't get rid of her."

"Then the issue is resolved."

"No you don't understand. There is nothing here for her to eat. I've got to find her before-" Saffron trailed off as she began pacing the length of the table. Eager to go off in search, but fully aware she couldn't leave Loki at the hospital by himself. Loki sensed the apprehension she wouldn't voice. He rose from the chair, placing the book back into his jacket before reaching a hand over to stop Saffron's pacing. He gave her a reassuring smile when she looked back up to him.

"Then I will help you find her before she hurts someone."

She must have been truly worried, for she didn't catch his lie. She nodded her silent thanks before heading off. Loki watched her leave. Making sure she was out of site before heading off on his own quest; to Stark Towers.

ooOOoo

**A/N: Hola my awesome readers! Been awhile right? Yeah let's not throw anything at me for that. Between a new puppy, a new job, college, & helping a family member move. Past two months haven't been writer friendly. Hopefully I'll find more time to write now that things have quieted down. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, & alerts. You guys encourage me to write! **

**~Sierra**


End file.
